Fallen Angel
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Alpha adalah huruf paling awal di alfabet. Di dunia kami, Alpha berarti adalah yang paling tua dan kuat. Dan itu aku. Mulai sekarang, kau sudah kutandai, Haruno Sakura/ Laki-laki bermata merah itu berkata seenaknya padaku setelah sebelumnya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang mengaku sebagai malaikat mendatangiku. Dunia sudah benar-benar tua rupanya!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC. Typo. Dan segala kekurangan fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate (untuk sementara) T **

**Mungkin ke depannya bakal jd M, entahlah. **

**.**

**.**

**[Nara Shikamaru]**

"Jangan.. Kumohon!" seseorang merintih dari dalam kegelapan yang membutakan itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya mendengar suara rintihan yang semakin lama semakin melemah itu dan juga deru napasku sendiri. Di mana ini? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Tapi sejauh mataku memandang, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan yang sepertinya tidak terbatas ini.

"Siapapun.. Tolong aku!" suara rintihan itu terdengar semakin jelas di telingaku.

Siapa..? Aku membuka mulutku, tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal tenggorokanku dengan sesuatu yang berat.

Lalu tiba-tiba seperti ada sebuah lampu yang besar sekali dinyalakan di sekitarku sampai mataku rasanya sakit karena cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan ini.

"Ahhhh! Jangan.. Jangaaan!" suara rintihan itu sekarang terdengar berteriak keras sekali di dekatku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan segera dan mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan di depanku. Aku melihat seseorang sedang merunduk dan memegangi sebuah tubuh yang tergolek lemas di atas tanah itu. Tubuh itu penuh luka. Dan ada darah di mana-mana..

Siapa di sana? Aku mencoba berteriak dengan keras. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar banyak suara di sekelilingku.

Memanggil-manggil namaku berulangkali dengan cemas. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan suara yang memanggilku itu. Seolah aku berada di suatu ruangan lain yang tertutup dinding tebal yang sulit sekali dirobohkan.

Tapi suara-suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di telingaku.

Aku meraba-raba di sekelilingku. Mencoba mencari-cari celah dinding yang menghalangi di sekelilingku ini, agar aku bisa tahu siapa yang sedang memanggilku sambil menangis itu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun. Aku hanya meraih udara kosong di sekeliliingku.

Dan tanpa aku tahu dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba tanah di sekitarku bergetar hebat sekali. Aku memandang sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Tanah di bawahku bergetar dan mulai menimbulkan retakan-retakan di sekelilingnya. Cahaya yang meyilaukan bersinar di sela-sela retakan tanah itu. Tanah mulai bergetar tanpa terkendali dan retakan-retakan itu semakin membesar seperti membentuk sebuah lobang besar yang menyedot apapun di sekitarnya.

"Tidak.." kataku pada diriku sendiri saat sebuah angin besar mulai mendorong tubuhku untuk masuk ke lubang itu. Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Shika-kun. Shikamaru! Ada apa?" sebuah guncangan keras membuat mataku terbuka lebar.

Saat aku melihat ke depan, aku sedang menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan mata terbuka lebar dan perasaan tegang. Bukan sebuah lobang besar menganga yang hampir menyedot tubuhku. Aku terengah dan tubuhku basah oleh peluh. Dan aku segera tersadar kalau kedua tanganku saat ini sedang mencengkeram sprei tidurku dengan erat sekali.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mengerang terus tadi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut pirang pendek sedang menatapku khawatir. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa cemas.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan terduduk di ranjang sambil mengusap rambut pendekku.

"Hanya mimpi buruk. Kau tenang saja," ujarku seraya tersenyum ke arah wanita itu. Temari, istriku, masih menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya begitu saja dengan jawabanku.

"Sudah beberapa malam ini kau selalu seperti ini. Mimpi buruk apa? Kenapa hampir selalu setiap hari? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Temari dengan nada sedikit menginterogasi. Aku hanya tersenyum samar, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku kemudian. Aku lalu turun dari ranjang dan mengambil jaket tidurku yang tergeletak sembarangan di kursi dekat tempat tidurku dan mengenakannya.

"Bukan jawaban 'tidak apa-apa' yang aku ingin dengar. Aku mencemaskanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa masalahmu padaku? Aku istrimu. Jadi aku berhak tahu itu," kata Temari dengan nada protes. Aku menghampirinya dan mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Setidaknya, sampai kau tidak dibuat mual-mual lagi oleh Shika kecil ini," kataku seraya mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sai. Aku lupa kalau ada yang harus aku laporkan padanya tentang pekerjaan hari ini. Kau lekas kembali tidur," kataku seraya membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya lagi.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil memegangi kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut tak karuan. Selalu seperti ini tiap kali aku mengalami mimpi buruk. Aku keluar hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Temari semakin khawatir. Kepalaku mulai dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi seperti itu. Seolah ada ingatan seseorang yang tertinggal di dalam diriku. Yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang membuatku ketakutan tiap aku terbangun dari mimpi. Entahlah.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku hanya bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

"Sakura! Cepat kemari! Ini penghuni baru apartemen kita," ibuku menarik lenganku saat aku akan masuk ke dalam apartemen kami yang berada di lantai dasar setibanya aku di sana. Dengan malas aku keluar lagi dan memasang wajah ramah untuk menyambut penghuni baru di apartemen kami ini. Saat aku melihat laki-laki di depanku ini, aku harus bersusah payah mendongak karena laki-laki itu ternyata lebih tinggi dari dugaanku. Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan kedua mata hitam onyx-nya yang seperti mutiara hitam. Dan kulitnya tampak pucat sekali. Mungkin dampak dari musim dingin ini, pikirku. Tapi wajahnya tampan sekali.

"Selamat siang. Saya Uchiha Sasuke," kata laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum ke arahku dan membuatku tersadar kalau aku sedari belum mengucapkan salam padanya.

"Ah, selamat datang," kataku seraya membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya dengan sikap sopan.

"Ahh, Sasuke-_san_? Semoga Anda nyaman tinggal di sini. Sakura akan membantu Anda. Kalau Anda butuh bantuan, dia akan segera datang. Meskipun dia anak perempuan, dia bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun," ibuku berbicara panjang lebar di sebelahku dan membuatku memutar bola mataku bosan. Aku menghela napas lelah. Selalu seperti itu.

"_Okaasan_~~ Ayolah," ujarku, berharap agar ibuku berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang berlebihan pada orang lain. Nyatanya, aku bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun seperti katanya. Itu hanya kamuflase saja supaya aku bisa turun langsung menangani hal-hal yang tidak beres di apartemen ini.

"Mohon bantuannya," Uchiha Sasuke kembali membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Nah.. Sekarang, Sakura. Cepat bantu Sasuke-_san_ untuk membawa barang-barangnya ke apartemen barunya. Di atas, lantai 3.5. Sasuke-_san_, semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan di sini. Kalau ada keluhan, saya selalu ada di sini," ibuku menatapku galak. Aku sudah hampir protes dan akan bilang kalau Sasori, kakak laki-lakiku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di dalam sana, tapi ibuku balas menatapku dengan tajam yang itu artinya aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan berbalik menatap laki-laki tinggi itu seraya tersenyum ramah yang dipaksakan.

"Lalu.. Koper mana yang perlu aku bawakan untuk Anda, Sasuke-_san_? Ah, kau sudah punya kuncinya 'kan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau segera naik ke.. lantai tiga? Maaf. Ini hanya apartemen sederhana, jadi tidak ada lift," kataku seraya berjalan mendahuluinya menuju tangga yang ada di ujung ruangan dengan membawa salah satu koper laki-laki itu. Berat sekali..

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang mencari apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar," sahut laki-laki itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti," kataku kemudian seraya menatap penampilannya dengan tatapan sedikit heran. Aku hanya heran saja. Dari penampilannya sepertinya dia termasuk dari kalangan elite. Kenapa dia memilih apartemen sederhana seperti ini? Apapun alasannya, aku rasa bukan urusanku.

Aku melihat koper yang sedang aku bawa ini. Label merk yang tertera di ujung atas koper itu jelas sekali dan aku rasa ini bukan tiruan karena bahannya benar-benar berkualitas. Untuk seorang yang mampu membeli koper bermerk international seperti ini, sungguh mengherankan kalau hanya menyewa apartemen murahan seperti ini.

" Aduh!"

Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan koper di tanganku ini sampai tidak menyadari kalau tangga yang aku pijak ini sedikit mengalami kerusakan dan seharusnya aku menghindarinya kalau tidak ingin terpeleset. Aku terjatuh dan koper yang aku bawa terlepas dari tanganku. Tapi yang lebih meyakitkan adalah kedua lututku membentur pinggiran pijakan tangga di atasnya dan itu membuatku benar-benar berteriak kesakitan. Aku terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan dan mengusap kedua lututku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Apa dia melihatku "sedang tidak apa-apa" sekarang?

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku kemudian, menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kakiku. _But the show must go on._ Sebagai anak seorang induk semang, aku tetap harus profesional menjalankan tugasku.

"Tapi kakimu berdarah," kata laki-laki itu.

Aku melihat ke bawah dan sekarang darah mulai keluar perlahan dari kulitku yang terkelupas itu.

"Ahh_, ya ampun!_" aku sendiri kaget karena lukanya jadi separah itu.

"Golongan darahmu tipe AB, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak menatap laki-laki itu, yang masih berdiri dua tangga di bawahku, dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba dia menanyakan apa golongan darahku? Apa itu penting sekarang? Tapi rasa kesalku langsung heran begitu aku melihat wajahnya. Aku sedikit terkejut karena wajahnya jadi pucat sekali sekarang. Sikapnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat santai dan ramah, sekarang terkesan dingin dan tegang.

"I-iya.. Darimana Anda tahu?" tanyaku heran. Aku mengingat-ingat kalau aku pernah membahas tentang golongan darahku pada orang itu. Tapi sepertinya sedari tadi aku tidak membahas apapun kecuali perkenalan singkat yang penuh basa basi tadi.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak segera menjawab, malah mengambil kopernya yang aku jatuhkan tadi.

"Sampai di sini saja. Aku bisa sendiri. _Arigatou gozaimasu_," katanya kemudian dengan nada dingin.

Aku terbelalak menatap perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada orang ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia adalah laki-laki penuh senyum yang bicara dengan gaya hangat dan ramah, tapi sekarang dia bahkan berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"_Douitashimashite_. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa langsung menghubungi kami di bawah, Sasuke-san," kataku.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahku dan terus menaiki pijakan tangga.

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. Laki-laki yang aneh ...

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah awal musim dingin di Tokyo. Belum terlihat salju yang turun. Tapi udara sudah menjadi sangat dingin sekali di luar sana. Angin musim dingin sudah mulai menghembuskan udara dingin yang akan membuat siapa saja kedinginan dan hampir membeku kalau terlalu lama berada di luar rumah. Sudah terlihat air sungai yang berada di dekat Taman Ueno sebagian sudah membeku karena udara dingin. Dan di sebuah tempat di Taman Ueno malam ini terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki mengenakan mantel musim dingin yang panjang sampai ke betisnya sedang duduk diam di sebuah bangku taman.

"Apa kau siap, Zedekiel? Turun ke bumi dan membawa saudaramu Cassiel untuk kembali ke atas sini?"

Sebuah suara berdengung dalam kepala laki-laki itu. Dia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan suara itu memenuhi kepalanya. Dia bisa membalasnya dalam kepalanya juga. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap danau yang ada di depannya dengan wajah menegang.

"Iya. Saya bersedia. Akan membawa pulang Cassiel secepatnya," sahutnya tanpa membuka bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang, kau boleh kembali lagi ke sini," jawab sebuah suara dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi kalau kau menginginkan 'kesucian'mu diambil dan menetap di dunia manusia seperti yang diinginkan Cassiel, kami juga akan mengabulkannya. Tapi kami akan mencabut semua 'kesucian'mu sebagai malaikat dan membuatmu jadi manusia seperti yang diinginkan Cassiel," kata suara itu.

Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Saya tetap akan ikut dalam barisan pasukan Archangel dan melakukan tugas-tugasku bersama yang lain," kata laki-laki itu kemudian.

"Baiklah. Apa tubuh yang kau gunakan sekarang ini dapat dipercaya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Iya. Tubuh yang aku gunakan sekarang adalah wadah yang bisa dipercaya. Dia punya keyakinan terhadap keberadaanNya dan berdo'a setiap hari. Dia menyerahkan dirinya dengan sukarela pada saya setelah saya mengatakan semuanya," jawab laki-laki itu panjang lebar.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan tugasmu lagi, Zedekiel," kata suara itu.

Diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda suara itu akan terdengar lagi.

Laki-laki itu mendongak dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Rupanya sejak dia terdiam dan "berbicara" dengan atasannya di atas sana, pohon plum di sekitarnya menggugurkan daun-daun layu yang tersisa dari musim gugur dan beberapa mulai mengotori mantel musim dinginnya. Dan bangku yang dia duduki sudah hampir membeku karena udara dingin. Tapi dia adalah Zedekiel, seorang malaikat yang diutus dari atas untuk tugas tertentu. Dia tidak merasakan dingin maupun panas.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbunyi dari tasnya. Awalnya, sejak dia turun ke bumi dan menetap di tubuh orang ini beberapa bulan yang lalu dia tidak tahu dengan benda ini. Tapi dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai terbiasa menggunakan benda yang dinamakan ponsel ini.

Laki-laki itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan melihat layar monitornya berkedip-kedip. Dengan sekali sentuh, laki-laki itu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Moshi moshi_?" katanya.

"Sai-kun, kenapa masih belum sampai di sini juga? Kami sudah menunggumu," ujar suara di seberang.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawab laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya menutup ponselnya lagi. Di sini semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama itu, Shimura Sai. Tapi di dalam dirinya sekarang, dia adalah Zedekiel, sang malaikat.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Musim dingin baru saja memasuki minggu kedua tapi dinginnya benar-benar sudah seperti pertengahan musim. Sejak salju pertama turun dua hari yang lalu, sampai sekrang saljunya sudah menjadi gundukan tinggi di depan apartemenku. Salju turun lebih banyak dari tahun sebelumnya, dan aku harus susah payah menyingkirkan gumpalan salju yang mulai menghalangi pintu masuk apartemenku. Sendirian. Padahal seharusnya yang melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi dia belum pulang sejak kemarin. Alasannya, latihan bersama band-nya untuk pesta akhir pekan. Ch~! Menyebalkan. Dasar kakak tidak berguna.. umpatku dalam hati seraya menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dengan sembarangan. Aku berharap tahun ini tidak akan ada badai salju seperti tahun kemarin. Benar-benar mengerikan. Selain karena salju yang menumpuk, banyak yang celaka karena cuaca ekstrim itu.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Sakura-san," seseorang menyapaku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdiri di belakangku. Aku terbelalak kaget begitu melihat ada banyak serpihan salju di celana musim dingin dan sepatu _boot_ yang dipakainya.

"M-maafkan aku, Sasuke-san. Aku.. tidak sengaja," kataku seraya membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali ke arahnya dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya serpihan salju. Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya mengibaskan serpihan salju dari sepatunya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku semakin merasa kerdil saja berdiri di samping laki-laki ini.

"Oh.. Tidak. Sebentar lagi juga selesai," jawabku kaku. Aku masih tidak enak dengan sepatunya yang kotor karena ulahku tadi.

"Mm.. Apa orangtuamu ada? Ada sedikit masalah dengan saluran airnya. Tidak bisa keluar sejak pagi tadi," kata laki-laki itu seraya mengerling pada pintu apartemen dasar yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalku.

"Benarkah? Apa karena airnya membeku? Tapi penghuni apartemen yang lain tidak ada keluhan.. Ahh, tapi orangtuaku sedang tidak ada sekarang. Bagaimana?" kataku. Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari dua hari yang lalu saat dia pertama kali ke sini. Apa karena cuaca yang dinginnya setengah mati ini? Tapi sedingin apapun cuacanya, wajahku juga tidak pernah sepucat itu. Wajahnya itu seperti.. tidak ada darahnya. Ah, sudahlah. Aku segera menggeleng keras-keras untuk mengusir pikiran konyolku itu.

"Baiklah. Nanti saja kalau mereka sudah pulang, " sahut Sasuke.

"Akan aku hubungi pertugas saluran air. Kau tunggu saja beberapa menit lagi," kataku lagi.

"Baiklah," Sasuke lalu berbalik.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Kalau kau benar-benar sedang membutuhkan air, kau boleh mengambilnya dari rumahku," ujarku kemudian. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa dan kembali menaiki pijakan tangga.

Aku angkat bahu acuh dan kembali mengurusi gundukan salju di halaman apartemen ini.

Baru beberapa detik saat aku mulai menyingkirkan salju-salju ini lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan kaget dari atas. Aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Nyonya Satou, pemilik apartemen 2.01 yang memang hobinya suka berteriak-teriak. Ada apa lagi dengan bibi itu? Ada cicak yang jatuh di atas kepalanya lagi?

"Tolong! Ya ampun.. Siapa saja cepat kemari!"

Aku menghela napas panjang saat meletakkan peralatan pembersih salju-ku dan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ada apa? Oh!" aku terbelalak menatap tubuh yang tergolek pingsan tepat di depan kamar 2.01 itu.

Aku segera menghampiri tubuh laki-laki itu dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kataku. Aku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Dingin sekali.

Laki-laki itu hanya bereaksi sedikit saat aku memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha membantu laki-laki itu berdiri. Aku hampir terjatuh saat aku berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang sepertinya benar-benar lemas ini. Ya, ampun~~ Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa dimintai tolong? Tubuhnya berat sekali. Dan aku langsung ingat kalau di apartemen ini kebanyakan dihuni para wanita seumuran ibuku dengan anak-anak perempuan mereka yang usianya jauh lebih muda dariku. Dan kalau pun ada laki-laki, mereka sedang sibuk bekerja di jam-jam seperti ini. Dan bibi-bibi ini juga tidak mungkin mau susah payah membantuku seperti ini. Buktinya, mereka hanya diam saja saat aku membopong tubuh tinggi Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Hati-hati kakimu, Sasuke-san," kataku seraya berhati-hati sekali menuntun laki-laki itu menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Temari Nara]**

Beberapa perempuan dan kerabatnya tampak sedang duduk di kursi yang memanjang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit bagian ginekologi siang ini. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Dokter Shizune kemarin dan dia bilang bisa menemuinya siang ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau antriannya akan sepanjang ini. Awalnya aku ingin memeriksanya di klinik dekat dengan rumah saja, tapi Shikamaru memaksa untuk melakukannya di rumah sakit. Padahal pada akhirnya aku juga pergi sendirian. Kalau di klinik 'kan aku bisa berjalan kaki karena hanya beberapa meter dari rumah. Shikamaru bersikeras bilang kalau di rumah sakit pelayanannya jauh lebih memastikan, tapi sebenarnya sama saja.

Aku segera menemui resepsionis dan mengambil nomor antrian dan duduk di ujung kursi koridor yang kosong. Beberapa hari ini perutku rasanya tidak enak sekali. Kata ibu mertuaku, itu wajar untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung di usia 4 bulan. Tapi kalau terus-terusan seperti ini sepertinya aku perlu memeriksakannya. Lagipula rasanya aneh sekali. Bukankah ini baru memasuki trimester kedua? Tapi rasanya aku sudah merasa ada yang menendang-nendang perutku, makanya aku sering merasa kram. Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Shikamaru bilang mungkin karena aku terlalu nervous dengan kehamilan pertamaku ini? Entahlah. Aku mengusap perutku lembut. Apapun itu.. Yang penting kau lahir dengan selamat dan sehat ke dunia ini.

"Sedang menunggu antrian, Nona?" sebuah suara bariton terdengar di sampingku. Aku mendongak dengan agak terkejut.

Seseorang sudah duduk di tempat duduk yang tadinya kosong di dekatku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kedatangannya tadi. Kapan laki-laki ini datang?

"Iya.. Anda sendiri?" aku berbalik tanya dengan ramah.

Laki-laki itu hanya melempar senyum ke arahku. Aku menatapnya sesaat dan sedikit terkesiap menatapnya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan jas denim yang rapi dengan kuning yang dipotong pendek dengan poni sedikit menutupi dahinya. Kedua mata biru safirnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan polos itu benar-benar indah. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk saja di sini. Melihat wajah-wajah bahagia para calon ibu di sini," jawab laki-laki itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu?" kataku.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu, Nona? Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Setidaknya.. Setiap orang memanggilku dengan nama itu sekarang," kata laki-laki itu ramah. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan heran untuk beberapa saat. Apa maksud kata-katanya? Tapi aku segera menepis pikiran burukku jauh-jauh dan membalas perkenalannya dengan ramah.

"Temari," sahutku kemudian.

"Ini kehamilan pertamamu? Kau pasti sedang berbahagia saat ini," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku kembali tersenyum seraya mengusap perutku dengan lembut.

"Iya. Sangat bahagia," jawabku.

"Karena itu adalah buah hatimu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai dengan tulus?" tanya laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Iya. Tentu saja," jawabku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum lebar, seperti ada sebuah kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Cara kerja malaikat tidak pernah salah," katanya kemudian.

"Eh?" aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

Sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab kebingungan di wajahku, aku mendengar sebuah suara di ujung koridor memanggil namaku.

"Nara Temari. Anda bisa masuk sekarang," seorang perawat berdiri di depan pintu praktek dokter Shizune sedang memanggilku.

"Ah, iya," sahutku seraya berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk pamit pada laki-laki itu. Tapi saat aku menoleh, tempat duduk yang semula diduduki laki-laki berwajah rupawan tadi sudah kosong. Aku menatap koridor di belakangku. Tapi aku tidak melihat laki-laki bersetelan jas denim tadi. Dia sudah pergi? Secepat itu?

"Temari-_san_?" panggil perawat tadi.

Aku menggeleng dan angkat bahu, menepis segala pikiran konyol yang mulai memenuhi otakku. Tidak, tidak. Bukan saatnya memikirkan yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku membuka mataku dengan berat hati. Aku masih belum ingin membukanya, tapi ada suara-suara di sekitarku yang membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku. Entahlah. Suara itu masih terdengar samar-samar. Pendengaranku masih belum sepenuhnya bekerja, begitu juga dengan penglihatanku. Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali tapi rasa penasaranku membuatku mengabaikan sakit yang membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut itu.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menatap sekelilingku. Ini adalah kamar apartemenku, dan aku melihat dua orang sedang berjongkok di di sudut ruangan. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya dan rambut merah mudanya yang menarik perhatian itu, salah satu dari orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno, putri pemilik apartemen sewaanku ini.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke arahku dengan terkejut.

"Oh? Sasuke-san? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Iya," jawabku singkat dengan suara serak. Aku menatap seseorang di belakangnya, yang masih jongkok di sudut ruangan apartemenku itu.

"Ahh. Paman itu petugas listrik. Pemanas di ruanganmu mati, jadi aku memanggil petugas untuk memperbaikinya. Seharusnya kau mengatakan pada kami jadi kami bisa langsung memperbaikinya. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan sejak siang tadi. Lalu aku membawamu ke sini dan mendapati ruanganmu dingin sekali. Jadi aku memanggil petugas," jawab gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Bukan. Maksudku.. Bagaimana aku bisa sadar dari pingsan?" tanyaku lagi.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Tapi sepeninggalku tadi, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang ke sini," jawab Sakura.

Aku balas menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Dia hanya menanyakan namamu, lalu aku memberitahunya. Dan dia masuk ke sini. Lalu keluar beberapa menit kemudian," jelas gadis itu.

"Laki-laki? Laki-laki yang seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab, laki-laki paruh baya yang ada di pojokan ruangan itu mulai berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa memanggilku sewaktu-waktu kalau ada masalah lagi," kata laki-laki setengah baya yang mengenakan pakaian seperti seragam berwarna abu-abu muda itu.

"Terimakasih, Paman Kentaro. Aku pasti akan memanggilmu kalau ada apa-apa nanti" kata Sakura pada laki-laki itu.

"Bilang saja kau sebenarnya mengharapkan Daichi yang ke sini dan bukan ayahnya yang sudah tua ini yang ke sini 'kan?" laki-laki itu tersenyum geli ke arah Sakura. Wajah gadis itu agak bersemu.

"Paman~! Jangan bilang kau mulai setuju dengan lelucon _okaasan_ yang konyol itu," sahut gadis itu dengan wajah kesal. Laki-laki setengah baya itu hanya angkat bahu sambil berlalu dan keluar dari ruangan itu seraya tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit ke arahnya.

"Jadi.. Laki-laki seperti apa yang kemari?" tanyaku kemudian, sepeninggal paman petugas listrik tadi.

"Seperti laki-laki Jepang kebanyakan. Tapi dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan.. kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan. Aku tidak bertanya-tanya lagi karena sepertinya dia mengenalmu dekat. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada yang dilakukannya di sini selain menjengukmu 'kan?" kata gadis itu seraya menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis itu. Dan alasan kenapa tenagaku bisa pulih lagi dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Aku lalu mengangguk dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Dia hanya menjengukku," jawabku kemudian.

"Ahh. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau sepertinya harus tidur. Aku akan segera kembali ke rumahku dan.. kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal menelpon ke rumah. Baiklah. Semoga lekas sembuh," gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar setelah membungkukkan badannya ke arahku.

"Sakura-_san_~!" panggilku tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" gadis itu berhenti untuk menoleh dan menatapku.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan untuk beberapa saat kami hanya berpandangan tanpa suara. Aku ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi kalau aku tidak mengatakannya.. kalau aku butuh bantuannya.. aku akan membahayakan diriku dan semua orang. Di lain sisi, kalau aku nekat mengatakannya pada gadis itu – tentang bantuan yang aku inginkan – aku takut dia akan seperti yang lainnya. Menatapku dengan tatapan aneh lalu mengusirku seperti lalat yang membawa kotoran.

"Ehem. Sasuke-_san_? Aku masih di sini," suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. Begini.. Kalau aku benar-benar bilang membutuhkan bantuanmu, apa kau akan benar-benar membantuku?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan pintu dan kembali berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Selagi aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya. Kecuali tindakan kriminal," kataku.

"Apapun?" tanyaku lagi, dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

Gadis itu kelihatan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Mm, ya.. Apapun asal itu bukan tindakan kriminal yang mencelakakan orang lain dan aku bisa melakukannya," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang.. Ini bukan tindakan kriminal. Aku tidak bisa, maksudku.. Tenagaku belum benar-benar pulih walaupun suruhanku sudah datang ke sini dan membawakan penawar untukku. Tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain," kataku. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi.. laki-laki itu tadi suruhanmu? Aku sudah menebaknya. Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Pergi ke apotek dan membeli beberapa obat? Tidak masalah," kata Sakura dengan enteng.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Bukan. Bukan itu.. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu pergi ke apotek. Kau hanya perlu memberiku penawarnya dengan sukarela," kataku tanpa basa basi.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seperti sedang mencerna kata-kataku.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Apa maksudmu ibuku punya obat yang kau maksud? Aku akan ke bawah dan mengambilnya," katanya seraya memegang kenop pintu, sudah mau membuka pintunya.

"Bukan obat seperti itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya," ujarku.

Sakura tampak semakin bingung dan itu jelas sekali tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tapi.. Kau bilang kau butuh sesuatu untuk sakitmu," katanya ragu-ragu.

Aku berdehem pelan. Lalu mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku butuh darahmu," kataku pendek.

Gadis itu terlihat terdiam di tempatnya, kelihatan sedang mencerna kata-kataku. Lalu dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan bingung yang luar biasa.

"Apa itu artinya.. Kau anemia? Kau butuh donor darah? Ahh! Aku sekarang tahu kenapa kau menanyakan golongan darahku saat itu. Kau pasti juga punya golongan darah AB," gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan puas, seolah dia sudah menjawab semua kebingungannya tadi. Dan kali ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran. Gadis ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Apa dia belum pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang makhluk yang meminum darah manusia bernama vampir?

"Tidak. Tapi aku perlu darahmu. Aku sudah kehabisan stok darah AB-ku. Dan karena kau satu-satunya yang aku temui, terpaksa aku harus mengambil darahmu," kataku seraya berdiri dari tempat tidurku. Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung saat kakiku menjejak lantai di bawahku. Tenagaku benar-benar belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi.. Kenapa kau harus menyimpan beberapa stok darah.. AB?" tanya gadis itu. Dan kini aku bisa mencium aroma ketakutan dari tubuhnya. Kedua mata hijau emerald-nya menatapku dengan tatapan takut. Suaranya mulai kedengaran tidak sesantai tadi. Dan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Aku tersenyum samar. Aku suka aroma ketakutan seperti ini. Membuatku semakin lapar.

"Karena aku membutuhkannya, tentu saja. Aku perlu darah itu untuk hidup. Kau tahu? Kau pernah mendengarnya? Oh, ayolah.. Aku bukan seorang psikopat tolol yang meminum darah hanya untuk melakukan ritual aneh dan konyol itu. Aku butuh darah itu untuk bertahan hidup. Dan darahmu itu.. untuk penawar racun yang bersarang dalam tubuhku," kataku panjang lebar seraya berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu berdiri semakin merapat ke pintu di belakangnya dan sekarang wajahnya yang ketakutan jelas sekali tergambar dari wajahnya. Walaupun dia masih berusaha untuk kelihatan biasa saja, aku bias mencium aroma ketakutan dari tubuhnya. Dari jantungnya yang mulai berdegup semakin cepat itu.

"Kau.. apa?" tanyanya dalam ketakutannya.

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawabku kemudian.

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget ke arahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku menatap ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan laki-laki itu balas menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Ada sebuah seringaian tipis di wajahnya. Tidak ada senyum ramah dan ceria seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan laki-laki ini dari tadi? Dia tidak sedang dalam pengaruh obat dan sedang mengalami halusinasi 'kan? Sepertinya tidak. Karena cara bicaranya jelas sekali, dan tatapan matanya ke arahku itu adalah tatapan orang yang sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku apa, Sakura-_san_," kata laki-laki itu.

"Kau... apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Menurutmu.. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau mendengar sesuatu tentang _'mengambil darahmu untuk memulihkan kekuatan'_?" laki-laki itu masih duduk di sana, sambil menatapku.

Aku tidak tahu dia bicara apa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menjawabnya.

"Kau.. vampir?" tanyaku tak percaya. Bahkan kalimat itu kedengaran bodoh saat aku mengucapkannya. Aku merasa konyol sendiri saat mengatakan itu. Vampir? Ayolah..

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kini tampak sekali wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya itu sedikit berbeda. Dia agak.. mengerikan dengan senyumannya yang lebih menyerupai seringaian itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayainya. Semua orang juga akan begitu.. Tapi setelah aku menggigit lehermu dan meminum darahmu, baru kau akan percaya," kata Sasuketajam.

Aku mengerjap.

"Ap-apa? Whoo.. Tunggu dulu. Aku rasa kau perlu obat," kataku kemudian.

Aku berbalik dengan terburu sambil memegang kenop pintu untuk membuka pintu dan akan keluar dari ruangan itu saat ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Ada yang mencengkeram bahuku kencang sekali dan tubuhku diputar dengan paksa. Dan sesaat kemudian aku kembali ke posisiku semula, merapat ke dinding. Dan Sasuke Uchiha sudah berada tepat di depanku dengan kedua tangan menahan pintu di belakangku dan dia sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Aneh sekali rasanya, karena mataku sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari tatapannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memakunya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah lain. Tubuhku juga sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, seperti ada puluhan tali tak kasat mata yang membelit tubuhku. Aku membelalakkan mata kaget saat melihat kedua matanya yang semula berwarna hitam onyx sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah dengan beberapa titik mengelilingi pupil matanya yang mengecil.

Lalu aku melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis ke arahku.

"Baru kau akan percaya yang seperti ini.. Iya 'kan?" laki-laki itu menyeringai di depanku.

Dan kali ini aku mau tidak mau harus mempercayainya. Aku sekarang benar-benar terbelalak dan berubah jadi ketakutan. Taring itu bukan buatan seperti di film-film yang bisa dilepas begitu saja. Tapi tumbuh dan berubah menjadi runcing seperti itu, tepat di depanku.

Tidak mungkin.. Aku mengelaknya dari dalam hati. Tapi aku tidak bisa lari. Dan aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau itu adalah mainan. Itu sungguhan.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa sakit, Nona," kata laki-laki di depanku ini.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku seperti merasakan sensasi tercekik di tenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Siapapun.. tolong aku.. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Tadaaaaaa... Saya kembali dengan fic baru (lagi?!)**

**Yang gak suka, boleh pergi jauh-jauh dr akun saya.**

**Untuk fic Snow White dan yang lainnya, idenya buntu. Saya lg cari wangsit dl buat nyelesain itu.**

**Oke. Ada dua pairing lagi di sini. ShikaTema dan SasuSaku. Tapi saya jamin SasuSaku bakal dpt jatah lbh banyak di sini. So para Ssavers, calm down.**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya buat pairingnya ShikaTema. Dan entah kenapa dua manusia itu jg bikin saya gregetan selain SasuSaku.**

**Sakura sebenarnya golongan darahnya O dan yg AB itu sebenarnya Sasuke. Tapi untuk mendukung cerita ini, Sakura goldarnya saya ganti AB. Hehe.**

**Dan walaaaa.. Inilah fic baru saya.**

**Mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC. Typo (always). **

**.**

**. **

**Cerita ini hanya benar-benar cerita fiksi yang berasal dari ide penulis yang otaknya dipenuhi imajinasi berlebihan. Ini adalah cerita imajinasi dan gak pernah benar-benar terjadi di dunia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan membaca. Semoga berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Nara Shikamaru]**

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku erat-erat. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut tak karuan sejak tadi. Isi kepalaku rasanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai hal dan rasanya sudah akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Bukan karena memikirkan pekerjaanku maupun kelahiran anak pertamaku. Tapi karena hal lain yang akhir-akhir ini berkelebatan dengan tiba-tiba di kepalaku.

Rasa-rasanya aku mendapatkan sebuah penglihatan yang terus menerus memenuhi isi kepalaku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat punya memori seperti itu selama aku hidup di dunia. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya segala sesuatu mulai bermunculan di dalam kepalaku. Bahkan aku mendengar suara-suara di dalam kepalaku, bukan hanya satu. Tapi banyak suara. Dan mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Pintu neraka.. Lucifer.. malaikat.. setan.. malaikat yang jatuh.. Dan yang paling banyak terdengar adalah sebuah nama yang terus menerus didengungkan dalam kepalaku.

"_**Cassiel.. Kau harus ingat tentang itu.. Cassiel.."**_

"Ahh~!" aku mendesah frustasi. Aku ingin berteriak agar suara-suara itu hilang dari dalam kepalaku.

"Shikamaru?" sebuah tepukan keras terasa di bahuku. Dan seketika itu juga suara-suara yang sedari tadi terdengar dadi dalam kepalaku hilang begitu saja. Bahkan kepalaku rasanya tidak seberat sebelumnya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang menatapku bingung sambil tangan kirinya memegang bahuku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dan masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku berusaha bersikap normal.

"Oh, Sai. Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku dengan nada yang aku buat biasa saja.

"Aku sudah datang sejak tadi. Tapi aku melihatmu seperti sedang kesakitan. Kau kenapa?" Sai masih menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Aku mengibaskan tangan ke arahnya tanda aku tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Kau yakin akan meneruskan presentasi ini dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu?" tanya Sai lagi. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja. Tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Ini kesempatan kita 'kan? Kalau proyek ini sukses, kita juga akan dapat keuntungan nanti," kataku.

"Tentu saja begitu," ujar Sai. Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Aku masih mencari-cari suara-suara dalam kepalaku yang tiba-tiba hilang tadi. Aku diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tapi tidak ada suara-suara dalam kepalaku lagi sejak Sai datang ke sini.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Sai lagi.

Aku terkesiap dan menatapnya.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku bertanya padamu?" Sai menatapku bingung.

"Mm.. Apa?" aku balas menatapnya bingung.

Sai membuang napas pelan dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan Temari? Dan calon bayinya? Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ahh.. Aku rasa begitu.. Aku rasa, bahkan terlalu sehat," sahutku.

Sai menoleh cepat ke arahku dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

"Benarkah? Sesehat apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Ya.. Semacam.. Temari jarang mengeluh macam-macam. Dan dia bilang bayinya sudah mulai menendang-nendang. Aku rasa dia terlalu nervous. Janin usia 4 bulan mana bisa menendang?" kataku seraya menggeleng tak percaya. Aku ingat Temari beberapa malam ini mengeluhkan kalau bayinya mulai menendang-nendang di rahimnya. Yang benar saja. Aku tidak pernah hamil, tapi aku tahu kalau janin yang belum genap 4 bulan masih belum punya kaki untuk menendang 'kan?

"Mungkin bayimu nanti jadi bayi super," kata Sai.

"Bayi super, eh?" aku menatap laki-laki di depanku ini tanpa minat.

Sai hanya angkat bahu.

"Siapa tahu? Boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu nanti malam? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Temari," katanya kemudian.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sai hanya tersenyum geli tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak macam-macam padanya. Kau terlalu curiga. Apa baru kali ini aku ke rumah kalian dan berbincang-bincang dengan Temari? Ayolah," katanya seraya memukul bahuku dengan keras, dan masih tersenyum geli ke arahku.

Aku tidak membalasnya. Apa yang aku pikirkan baru saja? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi curiga tiba-tiba tanpa alasan seperti itu. Hanya saja.. Ah, entahlah. Seharusnya aku memang tidak menaruh curiga apapun pada Sai yang notabene adalah sepupuku sendiri itu.

"Baiklah.. Datanglah ke rumah," ujarku akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Hal pertama yang aku rasakan saat membuka mataku pertama kali adalah, seluruh tubuhku rasanya seperti baru saja diremukkan dengan benda-benda keras. Rasanya ada berton-ton batu yang baru saja dilemparkan ke tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit kamarku yang putih dan ada beberapa bekas sarang serangga di sana. Aku mengerjap lagi. Aku ada di kamarku sekarang? Atau apakah ini adalah suatu dimensi lain yang mirip dengan kamarku? Karena yang aku dengar selama ini, penggambaran surga adalah seperti tempat paling nyaman yang dirasakan orang-orang. Dan selama ini, tempat paling nyaman menurutku adalah kamar tidurku. Jadi.. apa aku sudah ada di surga sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau ada suara lain di ruangan itu. Bukan suaraku, tentu saja. Suaraku tidak sedalam dan seberat itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu menoleh ke asal suara.

Mataku langsung terbelalak dan aku segera terbangun dari tidurku dengan sikap siaga.

"Kau~! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa kau bahkan mengikutiku sampai ke surgaku?" seruku keras.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk di atas nakas – yang harusnya adalah tempat peralatan make up-ku itu – menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jadi.. Ini yang kau sebut surgamu?" tanyanya seraya menatap sekeliling kamarku dengan pandangan mencela.

"Lalu? Bukankah sekarang aku sudah mati? Kau yang membunuhku 'kan?" kataku.

Sasuke Uchiha menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Dan tampak sekali raut wajahnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan sedikit mencela, yang membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak membunuh seseorang dengan sia-sia. Yang benar saja. Kau ladang makananku. Untuk apa membunuhmu?" sahut laki-laki itu santai. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ladang.. apa? Dasar sakit jiwa. Keluar dari kamarku!" aku membentaknya dengan keras. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak.

"Kau harus berterima kasih karena kau masih hidup.. karena aku," katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Di luar sana.. Orang-orang dengan golongan darah sepertimu banyak diincar. Oleh kaumku. Darahmu langka, dan itu bisa jadi obat penawar untuk kami. Pasokan di rumah sakit pun hanya sedikit. Kami membutuhkannya," jelas laki-laki itu.

Aku membuang napas keras.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli dengan kaum-apapun-itu yang kau sebutkan itu. Jadi, silakan keluar dari kamarku sekarang," kataku.

Sasuke menatapku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jadi.. Kau menolak perlindungan dariku?" tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bicara apa-apa dan hanya menatap laki-laki di depanku itu dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Apa sekarang aku harus percaya kalau dia benar-benar vampir dan membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila nanti? Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya keras-keras.

"Jadi, Tuan Edward Cullen.. Kenapa aku harus terlindungi karena ada kau di sini? Dan kau pikir, orang-orang sepertiku peduli kau kena racun atau apapun itu? Jadi.. Oh, ayolah. Apa vampir benar-benar ada?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut dan masih setengah kesal sekaligus tak percaya.

"Kau baru saja digigit oleh salah satunya. Dan karena aku adalah ketua dari klan tertinggi, kau aman. Aku mempunyai kedudukan paling tinggi di antara mereka. Bisa dibilang... Aku adalah 'Alpha' mereka. Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu, karena aku telah menandaimu," jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku mencerna kata-katanya dengan susah payah.

"Kau.. apa?! Menandai.. Oh, baiklah," aku menyentuh leherku dan merabanya. Lalu melihat ke lenganku dan kakiku. Tapi tidak ada bekas luka apapun. Aku menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Di mana kau menggigitku?" tanyaku galak.

Sasuke membuang napas pendek.

"Terkadang aku heran dengan cara manusia mendeskripsikan tentang vampir. Menggigit? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja aku sudah menghapus jejakku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku dari klan tertinggi. Aku Alpha. Ingat.. Sakura-_san_?" laki-laki itu balas menatapku galak.

Aku berpikir sejenak dengan kedua alis bertaut. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau menghapusnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasuke hanya tertawa sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah meminum darah dari seorang manusia secara langsung selama ini. Itu menjijikkan, kau tahu? Aku selalu mengambil stok darah dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja aku membayarnya. Tapi untuk menggigit dan meminumnya langsung dari manusia, baru malam ini aku lakukan. Karena kau terus menolak dan aku sedang benar-benar membutuhkannya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Jadi.. Kau benar-benar menggigitku.. dan meminum.. darahku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Oke. Aku merasa mual saat ini.

"Itu hidup kami, Nona. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Hanya sedikit saja mengambil darahmu, aku akan tetap hidup," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu.. di mana kau menggigitku?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini lebih hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk ke lehernya sendiri. Aku segera meraba leherku sendiri dengan perasaan tak karuan. Apa? Dia benar-benar..

"Aku bilang aku sudah menghapusnya," kata laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada menuntut.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab dan malah angkat bahu. Dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran sekaligus kesal.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu itu," jawab laki-laki itu kemudian dengan sebuah senyum samar di bibirnya. Aku lalu menghela napas panjang. Mungkin memang aku tidak mau tahu itu apa.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam 'kan?" aku menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Aku berbaik hati mengangkatmu ke sini. Orangtuamu sedang tidak ada 'kan? Apa aku biarkan saja kau ada di apartemenku semalaman dan kau muncul pagi-pagi sekali dari dalam apartemenku? Semua orang akan membicarakanmu, Nona," kata Sasuke.

Aku terdiam dan tidak segera menyahut. Perkataannya ada benarnya. Tapi demi apapun.. Otakku dan ideologi realistisku sama sekali belum bisa menerima fakta kalau di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah.. seekor.. seorang.. apapun itu.. vampir? Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri. Dan itu sama sekali bukan lelucon kacangan.

"Jadi, Sakura-_san_.. Selamat meneruskan istirahat. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Terima kasih hidangan makan malamnya," laki-laki itu menyeringai dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarku yang sejak tadi terbuka lebar. Aku tidak segera menjawab perkataannya.

Aku hanya melihat punggung bidang laki-laki itu yang berjalan dan tiba-tiba saat berdiri di ambang pintu dia kembali berbalik menoleh ke arahku.

"Omong-omong.. Darahmu masih murni. Biar aku tebak. Kau ... masih perawan?"

Aku terbelalak kaget menatapnya dan tanganku sudah siap mengambil bantal di tempat tidurku untuk dilemparkan ke arahnya, tapi laki-laki itu sudah berlalu dengan cepat seraya tersenyum menyeringai tanpa menggubrisku.

Tinggal aku yang masih terbengong-bengong sendiri di atas tempat tidurku dengan wajah memerah karena perkataan laki-laki itu. Sial! Memang apa urusannya kalau aku masih perawan? Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan!

Aku merebahkan tubuhku lagi di atas ranjang dengan kesal seraya menarik selimutku sampai ke wajahku sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menyalakan pemanas dalam mobil mewah yang dia duduki saat ini. Jam digital yang ada di dasbor menunjukkan waktu sudah melebihi tengah malam. Tapi laki-laki itu masih di sini. Masih mengamati rumah di seberang jalan itu sejak dia keluar dari sana beberapa jam yang lalu. Laki-laki itu menunggu tepatnya. Dia yakin sesuatu akan muncul dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu malam ini. Untuk mengambil janin malang itu.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang. Anak itu memang tidak seharusnya dilahirkan di dunia ini. Kalau dia lahir, itu akan berbahaya untuk kehidupan kami di atas sana.

Cassiel belum sepenuhnya ingat tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kalau kesuciannya dikembalikan lagi padanya, dia baru akan ingat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukan laki-laki itu, yang notabene adalah Zedekiel, yang sanggup mengembalikannya. Itu kehendaknya sendiri agar 'kesucian'nya diambil, jadi hanya Cassiel sendiiri yang bisa mengambilnya langsung. Untuk itu dia harus memohon kepada Yang Paling Tinggi. Minta ampunan. Dan kembali ke jalannya sebagai malaikat. Zedekiel hanya bertugas membuatnya ingat saja.

Tapi kalau dia terus bertahan sebagai manusia, Zedekiel tidak bisa melindunginya terus menerus. Janin yang sedang dikandung perempuan itu pun akan menjadi ancaman bagi mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apakah Cassiel sudah benar-benar jadi manusia sepenuhnya. Yang mereka takutkan adalah, jiwa kekuatannya sebagai malaikat masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya itu, itu artinya janin itu akan lahir sebagai anak setengah malaikat. Dan itu sangat membahayakan bagi seluruh manusia dan juga para malaikat. Anak itu bisa saja mendengar pembicaraan para malaikat di atas sana saat sudah lahir ke dunia nanti. Dia akan tumbuh jadi anak yang sangat spesial. Dan..

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang sekali muncul tepat di depan rumah keluarga Nara. Dan sedetik kemudian seseorang muncul setelah cahaya itu hilang. Zedekiel segera beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah orang itu. Saat orang itu sudah hampir memasuki rumah keluarga Nara, Zedekiel segera menahannya.

"Tunggu~!"

Orang yang sedang mengenakan setelan jas warna abu-abu itu menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang laki-laki berwajah dingin dan sorot mata tajam sedang menatap ke arah Zedekiel.

"Zedekiel.. Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu," katanya dengan wajah datar.

Zedekiel tidak kaget melihat sosok ini tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Walaupun dia tidak kenal dengan sosok manusia yang menjadi 'wadah'nya, tapi aura malaikat yang memancar dari wajah laki-laki itu sangat dikenali Zedekiel. Dan Zedekiel memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Uriel?" panggilnya dengan nada datar. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau terlalu lama menjalankan tugasmu," katanya.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk.. mengambil janin itu?" tanya Zedekiel.

"Iya. Karena ini adalah tugas," jawab Uriel.

"Tidak bisakah kita menunggu sampai anak itu lahir dulu? Kita tidak tahu dia manusia murni atau.. setengah malaikat 'kan?" tanya Zedekiel lagi.

Uriel menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ini adalah tugas, Zedekiel. Dan seharusnya sudah kau lakukan dari dulu. Kau bahkan tidak segera membuat Cassiel ingat tentang dirinya," katanya.

Zedekiel tidak segera menjawab.

"Aku rasa Cassiel lebih suka menjadi manusia. Dan janin itu–" dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Hanya menatap jendela rumah di depannya tanpa suara.

"Itu kenapa malaikat diciptakan tanpa hawa nafsu, Zedekiel. Tanpa perasaan dan keinginan. Karena tugas kita lebih berat dari apapun. Kita tidak bisa mengambil nyawa seseorang kalau kita memiliki perasaan. Jadi, kau masih ada urusan denganku atau tidak? Aku akan segera mengambil janin itu," kata Uriel dengan wajah dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Apa ini adalah perintahNya?" tanya Zedekiel lagi.

Uriel menatapnya lagi.

"Malaikat hanya menjalankan perintah dariNya," jawabnya kemudian.

Zedekiel kembali terdiam untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah Dia sendiri yang meniupkan ruh pada janin itu sehingga janin itu tetap tumbuh? Tanpa kekuatanNya, janin itu tidak akan tumbuh 'kan? Kalau Dia menginginkan janin itu mati, Dia bisa melakukannya sejak dulu. Bukankah ini takdir?" katanya seraya menatap Uriel.

Uriel hanya mengangguk sekali dan balas menatap Zedekiel tajam.

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah yang digunakan manusia dalam hal ini? 'Tuhan bekerja dengan caraNya yang misterius'. Bahkan kita, makhluk yang paling dekat denganNya pun, tidak tahu apa yang Dia rencanakan," jawabnya dengan suara yang dalam dan bijaksana.

"Jadi menurutmu.. Dia melakukan ini untuk sesuatu?" tanya Zedekiel.

"Untuk Cassiel dan umat manusia, lebih tepatnya," jawab Uriel.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan membunuh janin tak berdosa?" Zedekiel masih tidak mengerti.

"Bukan 'membunuh'. Ini adalah ujian untuk Cassiel, dan ketaatanmu pada perintahNya. Kau akan mengerti kalau semuanya sudah kembali sesuai jalannya nanti. Bukankah ini adalah tugasmu? Cassiel adalah kunci jawaban dari semua ini," jawab Uriel.

Zedekiel kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memohon padaNya. Biarkan anak itu hidup lebih lama lagi. Kalau anak itu nantinya akan membahayakan dunia di atas sana, biar aku yang mengambilnya dari perempuan itu," katanya kemudian.

Uriel tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Zedekiel tanpa suara, dan ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Itu urusanmu denganNya. Kau sendiri yang harus bicara padaNya," katanya kemudian.

Zedekiel kembali tidak menjawab. Lalu sesaat kemudian terdengar kepakan sayap dan sedetik kemudian Uriel sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Zedekiel menghela napas panjang dan napas yang dia hembuskan membentuk kepulan asap tipis yang berterbangan di depan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Jalanan yang aku lewati malam ini terlihat lengang dan tidak banyak orang yang berpapasan denganku seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena malam ini salju turun dengan agak lebat jadi orang-orang lebih memilih berada di rumah dibanding berjalan-jalan di malam yang bersalju seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja aku harus keluar. _Okaasan_ mengeluh sakit kepala, jadi mau tidak mau aku yang keluar untuk membeli obat dan keperluan untuk makan malam. Menyuruh kakak laki-lakiku untuk melakukannya? Sama saja harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal diam di dalam rumah dan lebih memilih main _band _dengan teman-temannya setiap hari. Impiannya bermain _band _lebih besar dibandingkan posisinya sebagai anak laki-laki yang harusnya patuh kepada orangtua.

Aku berbelok di tikungan sempit di sebelah toko roti di ujung jalan. Aku biasa mengambil jalan ini karena bisa lebih dekat sampai ke rumahku kalau lewat jalan ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah lewat jalan ini kalau malam hari. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah. Itu saja. Karena udara benar-benar dingin sekali di luar sini.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan lewat jalan ini sendirian, Nona," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara laki-laki di belakangku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku. Aku tidak berusaha menghentikan langkahku walaupun dadaku langsung berdesir cepat begitu mendengar suara asing itu di belakangku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu seperti kepakan sayap di dekatku dan aku kembali menoleh ke jalanan di depanku. Tapi tiba-tiba sudah ada seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku terpekik kaget luar biasa dan membuat langkahku seketika terhenti.

"Siapa kau?" kataku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang karena kaget melihat laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di depanku dengan tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki berstelan jas denim itu hanya tersenyum menatapku. Walaupun jalan ini gelap dan hanya ada satu lampu di ujung jalan di sana, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Rambut kuningnya yang dipotong pendek masih kelihatan di tempat segelap ini. Dan matanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Jangan-jangan dia maniak, batinku panik.

"Hei! Aku bisa mendengarmu! Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu, kau tahu?" kata laki-laki itu setengah berseru kesal.

Aku terperanjat kaget. Apa dia baru saja mendengarku bicara.. dalam hati?

"Benar. Aku bisa mendengar pikiranmu," sahut laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku membeku di tempatku. Aku mengerjapkan mata sekali dan mengamati laki-laki di depanku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Laki-laki berparas tampan dan sedikit kekanakan itu balas menatapku dengan tajam.

"Oh.. Jadi.. Siapa kau?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku? Aku Cupid," jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

Aku kembali terdiam. Mencoba mencerna jawaban laki-laki itu baru saja.

Aku melihat laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf.. Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku Cupid. Apa tidak jelas?" sahut laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan reaski apapun sekuat mungkin. Bahkan keinginan untuk tersenyum geli sekalipun.

"Cupid? Malaikat cinta?" tanyaku lagi, dengan tampang geli menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku, Nona. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu," ujar laki-laki tadi.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Kasihan.. Dia tampan tapi gila, batinku.

"Oke, Cupid.. Kau.. Bukankah seharusnya ada di sana?" tanyaku lagi seraya menunjuk ke langit.

"Apa kau berharap melihat seorang malaikat tanpa baju yang membawa panah ke sana kemari dengan rambut blonde? Aku Cupid. Dan aku sedang mengingatkanmu sekarang," kata laki-laki itu. Kali ini dia menatapku tajam.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa dunia ini sudah tua sampai vampir pun ada dan malaikat benar-benar turun dari langit?" kataku tak percaya. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah aku sekarang sedang tidur dan bermimpi bertemu dengan laki-laki berwajah kekanakan yang sebenarnya malaikat ini? Oh, ya, ampun. Aku rasa aku butuh dokter. Kemarin vampir. Dan ini.. Cupid? Besok apa? Peri? Manusia serigala? Lalu aku mungkin bisa tiba-tiba berubah jadi Cinderella.

"Kau sepertinya belum mempercayaiku 'kan?" ujar laki-laki itu. Aku tidak menjawab. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara sebuah kepakan sayap dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menghilang di depanku begitu saja. Aku terbelalak kaget. Apa?!

"Kau sekarang percaya, Nona?" terdengar suara kepakan sayap tak kelihatan lagi, dan laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di belakangku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sana sambil menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menghela napas berkali-kali.

"Katakan aku tidak mengidap semacam.. gangguan.. skizophrenia.. atau bipolar, atau semacamnya," ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau normal.. Secara mental. Tapi memang inilah yang terjadi, Nona. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu. Aku tidak diperintahkan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta pada vampir 'Alpha' itu. Begitu juga dengannya. Jadi jangan sekali-kali.. kau melangkah lebih jauh dari itu," ujar laki-laki di depanku ini dengan wajah serius.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Maksudmu ... Aku tidak paham," kataku. Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapannya.

"Kau harus membuatnya pergi. Dan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya. Sebelum semua terlambat.." kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Sungguh," kataku lagi.

Laki-laki di depanku ini tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Vampir. Pada dasarnya, mereka mempunyai naluri hewan yang lebih kuat dibanding naluri manusiawi mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah makan dan bereproduksi. Itulah hewan. Yang membedakannya dengan hewan adalah, mereka mampu berpikir dan mereka punya perasaan.. sedikit. Bukan tugas kami untuk membuat mereka bertakdir dengan siapa. Mereka memilih pasangan karena mereka membutuhkannya, sebagai ritual yang selalu terjadi setiap bulan dalam kehidupan mereka. Bukan seperti manusia. Kami yang diperintahkan untuk membuat takdir mereka bersama-sama, karena manusia mempunyai tugas khusus di dunia ini. Jadi, Nona.. Saat vampir tertinggi itu memilihmu untuk jadi pasangannya, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi," laki-laki itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Memilihku untuk ... jadi pasangannya? Bereproduksi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dalam dunia manusia, disebut seks. Dan, ya ... Untuk melahirkan keturunan Alpha karena populasi mereka sudah hampir punah," jawab laki-laki itu dengan santai.

Aku terbelalak kaget.

"Whoo.. whoo.. tunggu. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi 'kan? Tentu saja kalian sudah menakdirkanku dengan seseorang yang lain," kataku.

"Benar. Memang. Tapi vampir bekerja untuk para Iblis. Mereka bisa membuat manusia tersesat dan menjauh dari takdir yang sudah ditetapkan olehNya. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga perasaanmu, kau sendiri yang akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya," ujar laki-laki itu.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Laki-laki itu masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus membuatnya pergi. Sebelum.." laki-laki itu mendongak ke atas dan melihat ke langit. "Sebelum bulan bersinar penuh bulan ini.." lanjutnya.

"Itu artinya.. Tengah bulan ini? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak bisa mengusir pelanggan di apartemen orang tuaku," ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus pergi," kata laki-laki itu.

Aku kembali terdiam dan hanya menatap jalanan di depanku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus saat bulan bersinar penuh?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena itu saat bagi semua hewan.. dan makhluk sepertinya untuk bereproduksi," jawab laki-laki itu.

Aku terbelalak menatapnya kaget.

"Ap-apa?" kataku kaget.

Tapi laki-laki itu sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara kepakan sayap tak kelihatan lagi. Aku mendesis kesal. Dasar seenaknya! Dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku dan mencerna kata-kata laki-laki tadi dengan kepala yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Nara Shikamaru]**

Aku tidak ingat berada di mana tepatnya sekarang. Semua yang ada di sekelilingku hanya pemandangan putih tanpa cela. Sejauh mataku memandang yang terlihat hanya pemandangan putih dan sedikit berkabut. Bahkan saat ini pun aku tidak bisa merasakan sedang berpijak di mana. Tempat pijakanku pun tidak kelihatan oleh mataku. Aku hanya sendirian. Tidak ada apa-apa di sekelilingku. Bahkan suara desiran anginpun tidak terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Nara Shikamaru," sebuah suara terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Apa aku sekarang sedang ada di dalam suatu ruang khusus di rumah sakit jiwa? Tapi aku 'kan tidak gila. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mempunyai sejarah gangguan mental. Aku hanya..

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan berat. Mobilmu menabrak pembatas jalan karena kelalaianmu," ujar suara tak bertuan itu. Aku menatap sekelilingku sambil mencari-cari asal suara.

"Di mana aku? Apa aku.. sudah mati?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Suara itu tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat.

"Antara iya.. Dan tidak," jawab suara itu kemudian.

"Apa.. Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau berada di alam yang menghubungkan antara dua kehidupan. Dunia dan akhirat," jawab suara itu.

Aku tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan suatu ketakutan yang besar sedang melanda di dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu darimana segala rasa takut itu datang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Apa maksudnya.. aku belum sepenuhnya mati?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu," jawab suara itu lagi.

"Lalu.. kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Untuk memberimu kesempatan, tentu saja," jawab suara itu. Suara itu lama kelamaan seakan mendekat dan berada dekat sekali denganku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun di sekelilingku sekarang.

"Kesempatan untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Untuk memperbaiki hidupmu. Agar kau tidak menjadi pemuda yang hobi mabuk-mabukan dan menghabiskan uangmu untuk hal-hal tidak berguna. Untuk membantu para malaikat mengingatkan para manusia untuk kembali ke jalan yang telah ditentukan. Dan tidak mengikuti langkah Iblis," kata suara itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Aku tidak mengerti. Jujur saja.

"Tapi.. kenapa aku? Kau bisa saja mengambil nyawaku saat ini juga 'kan?" kataku kemudian.

"Tentu saja kami bisa. Kami hanya memberimu kesempatan. Tinggal kau mau atau tidak? Itu pilihan yang mudah 'kan? Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberimu kesempatan hidup lagi. Kalau tidak, aku akan segera membawamu ke akhirat sekarang," jawab suara itu.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Rasanya saat ini untuk menelan ludah pun rasanya sulit sekali.

"Lalu.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki hidupku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu. Tapi dengan syarat kau mengijinkanku untuk menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai perantara," jawab suara itu.

"Perantara?" aku semakin bingung.

"Iya. Perantara. Tubuhmu yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang hampir tidak bisa ditolong. Kau belum sadarkan diri sejak beberapa hari. Kau ingat? Kalau kau mengijinkanku untuk menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai wadahmu, aku akan membantumu," ujar suara itu.

"Membantu apa? Membuat hidupku lebih normal, tanpa banyak tekanan seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

"Membantumu hidup dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Kehidupan normal dan bahagia seperti yang sering kau harapkan selama ini pada kami," kata suara itu lagi.

"Dengan memberikan tubuhku.. sebagai wadah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya," suara itu berkata singkat.

"Dan.. Siapa tepatnya kau? Aku berbicara dengan orang yang bahkan tidak menampakan diri padaku," kataku setengah kesal. Karena sedari tadi aku mencari-cari asal suara, tidak ada yang datang ke arahku padahal suaranya benar-benar dekat denganku.

"_Aku Cassiel. Malaikat," _jawab suara itu. Dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di dekatku.

"Ap-apa? Malaikat? Aku sedang bicara dengan malaikat?" seruku.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dan ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Hallooo~~" panggilku.

Sekali lagi. Tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Hanya keheningan yang membalas seruanku tadi.

Lalu entah dari mana datangnya, ruangan itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari segala arah. Aku langsung menutup mataku. Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan dan aku yakin kalau aku tetap membuka mataku mungkin aku langsung buta. Bahkan saat menutup matapun, cahaya itu masih sangat menyilaukan. Terdengar suara desauan angin di sekelilingku. Lalu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh ujung kepalaku.

"Aku Cassiel," sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku.

Dan sesaat kemudian seperti ada sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhku dan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku rasanya memanas dan hampir terbakar.

"Aaarghhh!"

Aku berseru keras sekali sambil menutup mataku.

"Shikamaru! Shika-_kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Tidak ada cahaya menyilaukan. Semua gelap. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat langit-langit kamarku dengan lampu gantung di tengah-tengahnya. Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan napas masih terengah. Ini kamarku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sofa dan meja dan beberapa perabot kamar di sana.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menutup mataku dan mengusapnya dengan frustasi.

"Shikamaru.. Kau membuatku khawatir. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Temari sedang menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa khawatir. Dahinya berkerut saat menatapku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau hampir seperti ini setiap malam. Ada apa? Kau sedang dalam masalah? Aku harus tahu," kata Temari dengan nada mendesak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau mengatakannya?" balasku.

Temari terlihat menahan kekesalannya tapi dia hanya berdecak pelan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Sai-_san_. Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu," katanya kemudian tanpa menatapku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Temari ganti menatapku dengan tatapan galak.

"Itu yang harus aku tanyakan padamu. Kenapa Sai-_san_ bertanya padaku, apakah sikapmu berubah akhir-akhir ini? Aku jawab tidak begitu. Tapi kau sering mengeluh sakit kepala dan sering mimpi buruk 'kan? Shika-_kun_.. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membantumu banyak. Tapi paling tidak, aku tahu apa yang membuat suamiku merasa terbebani seperti ini," kata Temari panjang lebar. Dan pandangannya padaku mulai melembut.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Aku ingin memberitahunya sesuatu agar tidak membuatnya mencemaskanku terus menerus seperti ini. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Cemaskan saja si junior ini. Apa dia berulah lagi hari ini?" aku mengusap perut Temari yang sudah mulai membesar dengan lembut.

Temari membuang napas pendek. Aku tahu dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi dia tidak bisa menuntut jawaban yang lebih panjang lagi, karena aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dokter juga bilang kaget saat memeriksanya. Dia benar-benar menendang, kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau juga bisa merasakannya 'kan?" ujar Temari.

"Kau sendiri tidak merasa tertekan karena kehamilan ini 'kan?" tanyaku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Temari tersenyum.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku sangat bahagia, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan. Jangan khawatir.." Temari mengusap wajahku lembut sambil tersenyum.

Aku meraih wajahnya dengan lembut, mendekatkannya dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa membuat orang-orang yang aku cintai bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku menatap bulan dari jendela kamar apartemen sewaanku ini dengan perasaan sulit diartikan. Bulan belum sepenuhnya bersinar. Sudah lebih dari setengah putaran. Tinggal menghitung hari saja sebelum bulan benar-benar bersinar penuh. Dan saat itu juga aku harus segera menentukan pilihanku. Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan tugas itu dulu sekali saat aku menjadi penerus Tertinggi sebelumnya, yaitu ayahku. Mungkin akan sangat sulit menemukan seseorang yang seperti ibuku, tapi itu tugasku. Kalau tidak ada penerus klanku, mungkin posisi Tertinggi akan pindah tangan, kepada seorang vampir yang paling kuat sepeninggalku nanti. Entahlah. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Sedetik kemudian aku seperti merasakan ada hembusan angin di kamarku yang menerbangkan korden jendela kamarku padahal jelas-jelas jendela kamarku tertutup. Lalu sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara kepakan sayap di belakangku. Aku tidak segera menoleh dan hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau pasti sudah menyadari kedatanganku," sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara dan angkat bahu acuh kepada seorang laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan setelan jas denimnya.

Aku menekuk kedua tanganku dan meletakannya di dadaku, sambil menatap laki-laki berkulit tan dan bermata biru safir yang sedang balas menatapku tajam itu.

"Cupid. Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu. Kau masih menggunakan tubuh itu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya?" tanyaku seraya menatap laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada masalah dengannya?" laki-laki itu balas menatapku dengan kesal.

"Tidak, sih.. Penampilanmu sudah jauh lebih baik dari dulu. Kau ingat kau hanya menggunakan sehelai kain putih untuk menutupi tubuhmu bagian bawah saat pertama kali menemuiku dulu 'kan?" tanyaku, menatap dengan penuh cela ke arah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dan hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayolah. Bukankah Cupid seharusnya malaikat cinta penuh kasih sayang? Kenapa kau menatapku dingin begitu?" aku berujar dengan sedikit nada protes.

"Kau tahu pasti tujuan kedatanganku ke sini," kata laki-laki di depanku ini.

Aku angkat bahu.

"Tidak pasti. Tapi sepertinya.. Kasus lama 'kan? Seperti beberapa tahun silam?" tebakku asal.

"Kau tahu itu. Dan kenapa kau masih berada di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Insting mungkin," jawabku singkat.

Laki-laki itu tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya menatapku datar, seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali.."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dia manusia. Aku tahu itu. Dan.. dia bukan tipeku. Jadi, kau tenang saja. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku. Kau tidak pernah membuat kami jatuh cinta 'kan? Pada siapapun. Kami sama denganmu. Tidak punya perasaan. Yang ada hanyalah insting. Untuk terus mempertahankan hidup," potongku panjang lebar.

Laki-laki itu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, menungguku untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Tapi kau meminum darahnya langsung. Kau tahu dampaknya. Itu larangan untuk kalian, klan tertinggi. Kau tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk meminumnya langsung dari manusia. Karena itu akan mempengaruhimu. Iya 'kan, Sasuke Uchiha?" kata laki-laki itu akhirnya.

Kini aku yang terdiam. Yang dia katakan benar. Dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya," jawabku kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Kau boleh saja bilang kau tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya. Tapi gadis itu adalah manusia murni yang mempunyai perasaan. Kalau dia terus menerus berada di dekatmu, dan pada akhirnya perasaannya berubah padamu, dan kau tetap meminum darahnya. Kau akan tetap merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Itu bukan aku yang membuat kalian jadi seperti itu. Kalian sendiri yang harus memutuskannya. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Sebelum kau melangkah lebih jauh dan menjadi makhluk pendosa seperti yang lainnya," kata laki-laki di depanku. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.. Apapun yang gadis itu rasakan padamu.. Kalian harus tetap menjauh satu sama lain. Bukankah sudah jelas takdirmu? Kalau kau melangkah lebih jauh lagi, kau mungkin akan membuat gadis itu menjadi salah satu dari kalian. Dan itu membuatmu semakin jauh dari takdir yang telah ditentukan olehNya," ujar laki-laki itu.

Aku berdecak kesal mendengar kata-katanya yang sok bijaksana itu.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaNya, kenapa Dia menciptakan kami kalau pada akhirnya kami hanya akan dibenci dan dijauhi semua orang?" protesku kesal. Aku muak dengan segala omong kosong ini. Segala kata-kata mutiara yang diucapkan laki-laki di depanku ini tidak pernah berubah. Dan itu hanya membuatku semakin terpojok.

"Semua ada jawabannya. Kau sendiri yang harus menemukannya. Kau sendiri yang menentukan jalan hidupmu. Kami hanya memberikanmu arahan. Selanjutnya, kalian sendiri yang akan melangkah dan berakhir seperti apa," laki-laki di depanku ini berujar seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar di bibirnya.

"Itu tidak adil," aku sudah hampir protes lagi, tapi laki-laki di depanku tadi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan diiringi dengan bunyi kepakan sayap tak kelihatan yang memenuhi kamarku ini.

"Sial.." desisku pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Well... Untuk fic ini gak bisa update cepet krn pembahasannya agak berat, yes?**

**Buat yang bingung, semua jawaban ada di akhir cerita kl kalian ngikutin fic ini terus. Huahahaha *modus biar reader-nya banyak***

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Zedekiel****]**

Laki-laki di depanku ini tampak lebih pucat dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Aku memanggilnya Nara Shikamaru. Walaupun sebenarnya jiwa yang ada di dalam sana adalah milik Cassiel. Hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya. .Nara Shikamaru sudah lama meninggal, dan itu sudah dilaporkan Uriel. Uriel sendiri yang menjemput jiwanya dan mengembalikannya ke langit. Jiwanya sudah tidak ada dalam tubuhnya lagi. Dan itu bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Cassiel dari dunia malaikat di atas sana. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya menggantikan jiwa Nara Shikamaru yang sudah dipanggil dan turun ke bumi dengan 'kesucian' yang sudah dicabut darinya dan akhirnya membuatnya menjadi manusia biasa.

Dan sekarang tugasku adalah membawanya pulang, agar dia tidak tersesat lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi sejauh apapun aku mencoba untuk menyentuh ingatannya yang dia pendam dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu, aku sulit sekali menembusnya. Seperti ada tameng kuat yang dia buat agar ingatannya itu tidak bisa dimunculkan lagi ke dalam alam sadarnya.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia benar-benar memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatnya ingat lagi.

Tapi melihat laki-laki itu menjadi semakin kacau akhir-akhir ini, membuatku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa aku melangkah terlalu jauh? Atau apakah Cassiel sudah benar-benar menjadi manusia, sehingga kekuatanku yang mencoba menembus alam bawah sadarnya itu membuatnya sedikit menderita? Kalau seperti itu, satu-satunya jalan adalah membuatnya ingat kembali agar dia tidak merasa seperti orang yang mengidap gangguan mental dan dipandang aneh oleh banyak orang.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa beberapa hari ini?" tanyaku, menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil menepuk bahunya lembut. Ini yang sering dilakukan manusia setiap berusaha menenangkan orang lain 'kan?

"Aku hanya.. Entahlah. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali," jawab laki-laki di depanku. Aku harus tetap memanggilnya Shikamaru untuk saat ini, sebelum dia kembali mengingat jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau perlu ke dokter aku rasa," ujarku.

"Dokter tidak akan menolong," sahut Shikamaru pasrah.

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Wajah laki-laki di depanku ini benar-benar sepucat mayat.

"Sai, aku rasa ... Aku rasa aku sudah gila," katanya kemudian. Dia mendongak dan menatapku yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Gila.. bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

Shikamaru tidak segera menjawab. Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat dan hanya menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Aku.. entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar suara-suara.. di dalam kepalaku," katanya kemudian.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Apa suaraku berhasil menembus tameng ingatannya?

"Suara seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Banyak suara.. Entahlah. Seperti ada pemancar radio yang ditanam dalam kepalaku dan banyak sekali suara-suara yang terdengar dalam kepalaku," jawabnya kemudian. Dia menatap tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Suara-suara itu.. Apa yang terdengar olehmu?" tanyaku.

Shikamaru menggeleng ragu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang malaikat, Iblis, gerbang neraka dan.. aku sering mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Cassiel," jawab Shikamaru, seraya menatapku dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu tentang nama itu?" aku bertanya dengan nada tenang.

Shikamaru kembali menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya nama itu terlalu familiar di telingaku," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingin mengingatnya?" kataku datar.

Kali ini Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku angkat bahu acuh.

"Semua yang kau impikan akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau tidak berpikir, mungkin ada sesuatu di balik itu semua?" sahutku kemudian.

Shikamaru tidak segera menjawab. Hanya balas menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu.. semua ini ada hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Selalu ada kemungkinan," jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak ingat?" Shikamaru tampak kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena memang kau tidak mau mengingatnya," jawabku langsung.

Laki-laki itu kembali menatapku penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin ingatan itu kau kubur-kubur dalam-dalam ke dalam dirimu. Dan kau tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi," aku berujar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak ingin mengingatnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada agak menuntut.

Aku kembali angkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya," jawabku kemudian.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami berdua untuk beberapa saat. Hanya suara dengungan mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di meja dapur yang terdengar di sela-sela keheningan yang ganjil ini.

"Sai, aku rasa aku mulai butuh seorang psikiater," kata laki-laki itu kemudian, seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja dapurnya. Mematikan mesin pembuat kopinya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau Temari tahu tentang itu, dia akan semakin mengkhawatirkanmu 'kan?" kataku.

Shikamaru tidak segera menjawab dan mulai menyaring kopi ke dalam cangkir.

"Aku bisa membuatmu ingat. Kalau kau mau," kataku kemudian pada akhirnya.

Shikamaru mendongak dari mesin pembuat kopinya dan menatapku dengan tatapan setengah kaget dan heran.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu pun kalau kau memang benar-benar siap untuk mengingat semuanya kembali," jawabku.

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat, sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku penuh selidik.

"Mengingat apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau hanya harus menjawab, kau mau mengingatnya kembali atau tidak?" aku mencoba meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

Laki-laki itu kembali terdiam dan terlihat ada keraguan dalam pandangan matanya. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin.

"Kalau itu bisa membantuku, aku akan menerimanya," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Cassiel.. Tugasku akan selesai sebentar lagi..

"Baiklah. Temui aku di apartemenku malam ini. Jangan bilang pada Temari."

"Jangan bilang padaku apa? Apa kalian akan pesta dan minum-minum lagi? Shikamaru, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu minum terlalu banyak lagi," seorang wanita muda masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan membawa beberapa plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaan dan menaruhnya dengan susah payah di meja dapur.

"Kau terlalu curiga. Tentu saja kami akan membicarakan proyek baru kami. Dengan beberapa rekan," sahut Shikamaru, mencoba mengelak. Dia mengerling ke arahku dan aku hanya tersenyum menyetujuinya. Tampaknya Temari percaya dengan ucapannya, karena dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan sibuk memilah-milah barang belanjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah terburu meninggalkan apartemen di belakangku. Malam ini hujan salju lumayan lebat dan dinginnya benar-benar menusuk sampai tulang. Aku merapatkan mantel musim dinginku dan merapikan topi rajut yang menutupi sebagian rambut sebahuku yang diikat asal ke belakang. Jalanan yang aku lewati terlihat lengang dan hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Jalanan licin, jadi semua pengendara akan berhati-hati menggunakan jalanan kalau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Apartemen orangtuaku hanya berjarak 10 meter dari jalan raya. Dan kali ini aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan langkah terburu. Bukan karena apa-apa. Orangtuaku akan baik-baik saja kalau aku bilang akan menginap di rumah teman sebayaku, Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kami masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Jadi aku rasa tidak akan jadi masalah kalau aku berdalih ingin menginap di rumah sahabatku itu.

Sebuah klakson berbunyi keras sekali saat aku berjalan di pinggiran jalan raya dan membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku mengumpat pelan pada mobil yang lewat seenaknya di jalan raya itu. Beberapa toko sudah mulai tutup, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang masih terang benderang. Biasanya itu toko 24 jam yang menyediakan keperluan sehari-hari.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan agak keras, dan itu membuat udara yang aku hembuskan menguap. Aku menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan ingatanku sesaat sebelum meninggalkan apartemen tadi. Apa yang..? Ya ampuun...

Bukan salahku kalau aku masuk ke apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke itu tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Oh, ralat. Aku mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. Dan karena tidak ada jawaban, aku hampir putus asa dan pergi dari pintu itu. Sebelum aku menyadari kalau ternyata pintu itu membuka dan membuat celah sedikit saat aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Jadi aku masuk. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di depan apartemen seorang laki-laki malam-malam begitu.

Karena dia yang memintaku ke sana.

Tolong itu digarisbawahi. Uchiha Sasuke yang memintaku untuk membawakan peralatan perbaikan ledeng karena dia bilang ledengnya macet. Dan aku ke sana.

Tapi aku tidak mendapati kasus semacam "ledeng rusak" atau sebangsanya. Yang aku lihat adalah dia sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis dengan keadaan kamar remang-remang, berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dan demi apapun, aku tidak melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena aku segera keluar dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kaget luar biasa. Apa-apaan itu? Yang benar saja!

Tidak melihat apapun bukan berarti aku sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Bibirnya ada di leher gadis itu. Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dan aku melihat ada rembesan darah di ujung bibirnya.

Ohh.. Ya, ampun~! Aku memukul kepalaku berkali-kali untuk membuat ingatan itu keluar dari kepalaku, Seandainya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Seandainya aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia adalah seorang.. vampir.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras sambil memukulnya berkali-kali dengan tanganku. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

Aku kembali menghela napas sambil memandang berkeliling. Melihat ke jalanan untuk membuat ingatan itu menghilang dan menguap dari kepalaku. Beberapa mobil melintas di seberang jalan dan aku mendengar suara klakson dibunyikan berkali-kali.

Lalu tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesuatu yang kecil sedang berjalan ke tengah jalanan. Aku terbelalak kaget. Ada anak kucing kecil yang sedang berjalan ke arah jalan dengan langkahnya yang masih sedikit goyah. Oh, ya ampun.

Aku segera berjalan dengan terburu ke arah anak kucing yang hampir melintas ke tengah jalan itu. Untung saja tidak ada mobil yang sedang melintas di sana. Kalau ada, anak kucing yang malang itu pasti sudah terlindas. Aku buru-buru menghampiri anak kucing yang kini terduduk di jalan itu sambil melihat ke kanan kiri. Anak kucing tiga warna itu segera aku tangkap dan dia mengeong dengan lemah. Ahh, kasihan sekali. Aku menatapnya iba. Inilah kelemahanku. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan kucing, aku seperti tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada hal lain.

Dan saat aku hampir berdiri dengan menggendong anak kucing itu untuk berjalan kembali ke trotoar, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, aku mendengar bunyi klakson dibunyikan dengan keras sekali. Aku menoleh dan melihat sebuah mobil sedang melintas dengan kencang sekali ke arahku. aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan mobil itu ada di sana. Yang aku tahu, mobil itu hanya berjarak dekat sekali denganku. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau mungkin aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Saat aku memejamkan mataku karena cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu mobil itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menarik lenganku dan untuk sesaat aku merasakan kakiku tidak berpijak pada tanah. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena sesaat sesudahnya, saat aku membuka mataku aku masih berpijak di atas tanah.

Tapi aku sudah tidak berdiri di tengah jalan seperti sesaat tadi. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa berada di depan deretan toko? Seingatku aku tadi hampir tertabrak mobil 'kan? Lalu mana anak kucing yang aku pegang tadi?

"Aku rasa dia kelaparan dan kedinginan. Tubuhnya menggigil," sebuah suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di sebelahku. Aku terperanjat dan menoleh ke asal suara. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berjongkok sambil memegang anak kucing yang aku temukan tadi. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Siapa dia?

"Maaf. Tapi, Anda siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Laki-laki tadi mendongak melihatku seraya berdiri dan memberikan anak kucing itu padaku.

"Shimura Sai. Hanya seorang yang lewat di jalan," jawabnya.

"Tapi.. Apa Anda yang menarikku tadi? Aku rasa.. Aku hampir tertabrak mobil tadi," kataku ragu-ragu. Laki-laki itu tidak segera menjawab. Aku menatapnya. Laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan mantel tipis. Tanpa sarung tangan dan syal di malam sedingin ini. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Mungkin belum saatnya untukmu, Nona," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan anak kucing itu. Aku rasa malaikat menolongmu karena kau sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkan makhluk Tuhan yang malang," ujar laki-laki itu, seraya tersenyum samar ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum setengah geli. Yang benar saja.

"Terimakasih banyak. Apa jadinya kalau Anda tidak ada tadi," kataku.

"Bukan masalah. Sudah tugasku. Selamat malam," laki-laki tadi menundukkan kepalanya kepadaku dan berbalik pergi, berjalan berlainan arah denganku.

Aku masih diam di tempatku. Masih menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Malaikat? Apa dia benar-benar yang menyelamatkanku tadi? Aku rasa, aku tidak hanya ditarik dari jalanan. Karena tempatku berpijak sekarang dari jalanan tadi lumayan jauh. Sesaat tadi bahkan aku merasakan kalau kakiku tidak berpijak di atas tanah dan rasanya seperti melayang sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mata dan sudah berdiri di depan deretan toko ini.

Entahlah. Aku angkat bahu acuh. Yang penting aku selamat sekarang. Dan ada si kecil ini. Aku mengelus kepala anak kucing itu dengan lembut. Dan anak kucing itu mengeong pelan. Ahh, aku rasa aku harus segera memberinya makan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berwajah pucat itu berhenti berjalan saat dia tiba di sebuah tikungan yang sepi dan gelap. Dia berdiri beberapa saat tanpa melakukan apapun maupun mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya berdiri dan menatap ke arah jalanan di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu kau 'kan?" katanya kemudian pada udara kosong di belakangnya, tanpa menengok ke belakang dan hanya mengerling sekilas.

Sesaat kemudian dia merasakan ada hembusan udara sekilas diikuti dengan suara kepakan sayap tak kelihatan yang lembut sekali.

"Tidak pernah bisa membohongimu, Zedekiel," sahut suara di belakangnya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Zedekiel tadi segera menoleh ke belakang dan membalikkan badannya. Dia menatap seorang laki-laki bersetelan jas denim sedang balas menatapnya. Raut wajah kekanakannya sedang menatap lurus ke arah Zedekiel.

"Cupid. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu," kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Zedekiel itu.

"Sama denganku. Aku juga sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarmu," jawab laki-laki yang satunya.

"Kau punya wadah yang bagus. Pilihan yang terpat," komentar Zedekiel.

"Kau pun begitu. Laki-laki itu, karaktermu sekali," ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Cupid itu.

Zedekiel hanya membuang napas pelan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya setengah badan, dan mengamati badannya sendiri dengan pandangan iba.

"Orang ini.. Mengalami kehidupan yang berat.. Aku menjadikannya wadah karena aku rasa.. dia butuh sedikit pertolongan," ujarnya.

"Bagus. Cukup basa basinya. Kenapa kau mau bertemu denganku?" tanya laki-laki yang satunya, menatap penuh selidik ke arah Zedekiel.

Zedekiel tidak segera menjawab dan hanya balas menatap laki-laki di depannya tanpa arti.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," katanya kemudian.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tentang Temari dan Nara Shikamaru 'kan?" kata laki-laki di depannya dengan segera.

"Iya. Kau tentunya sudah tahu 'kan? Nara Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah meninggal saat itu?" tanya Zedekiel dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab laki-laki di depannya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana bisa Temari dan Nara Shikamaru bersama? Apa kau diperintahkan untuk membuat takdir mereka bersama?" tanya Zedekiel tajam.

Laki-laki berwajah kekanakan di depannya kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah, dan dia menghindari menatap langsung mata Zedekiel yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku.. tidak.. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah," jawabnya kemudian.

"Perintah siapa? Cupid.. Kau tahu, kita tidak pernah menjalankan perintah selain perintahNya. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau membohongi langit," kata Zedekiel dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak membohongi siapapun. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Aku rasa.. Langit membuat sedikit kesalahan," kata laki-laki di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zedekiel bertanya dengan bingung dan sedikit menuntut.

"Cassiel datang menemuiku. Dan dia bilang.. Nara Shikamaru seharusnya ditakdirkan bersama dengan Temari," jawab laki-laki di depannya dengan takut-takut.

"Cassiel? Dia menemuimu? Apa yang dia katakan?" Zedekiel bertanya dengan nada mendesak.

Laki-laki di depannya hanya menggeleng dan masih tidak berani menatap ke arah mata Zedekiel langsung.

"Hanya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Cassiel mengatakan itu. Hanya dia sendiri yang tahu jawabannya. Bukankah itu tugasmu untuk membawanya menghadapNya? Kau sudah melakukannya? Lebih baik cepat kau laksanakan dan selesaikan urusan ini.." ujar laki-laki itu.

Zedekiel menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya ingat. Sebentar lagi. Aku tahu mungkin agak terlambat. Tapi aku akan berusaha," katanya kemudian.

"Zedekiel, kau tahu sedang terjadi beberapa keanehan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini 'kan? Kemunculan malaikat di mana-mana? Makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya tidak menunjukkan diri pada manusia mulai menunjukan eksistensi mereka. Aku rasa sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tugas kita untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Atau kalau semua terlambat. Mungkin itulah saatnya Raphael mengakhiri dunia ini, seperti yang telah diperintahkan," ujar laki-laki di depannya dengan waut wajah serius.

"Kiamat?" tanya Zedekiel.

Cupid di depannya hanya angkat bahu pasrah. Zedekiel tidak segera menjawab. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa membantuku, mungkin. Untuk beberapa hal," ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Cupid tadi tiba-tiba.

"Bantuan?" Zedekiel menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Dengan tubuh yang kau gunakan," jawab Cupid.

"Shimura Sai ini?" tanya Zedekiel lagi.

"Iya."

Zedekiel kembali tidak segera menjawab. Dia balas menatap Cupid di depannya itu masih dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Bantuan semacam apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Buat seseorang jatuh cinta pada tubuh yang kau tempati itu. Itu akan menentukan takdir seseorang nantinya," jawab laki-laki di depannya itu.

Zedekiel masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo, ikut aku," Cupid itu berjalan mendekat kepada Zedekiel. Menyentuh bahunya. Cahaya menyilaukan muncul di antara keduanya saat dia mulai menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu Zedekiel. Dan sesaat kemudian, tikungan itu kembali hening dan gelap seperti sesaat sebelum mereka berdua ada di sana tadi. Meninggalkan helai-helai bulu lembut yang segera menyatu dengan salju yang mulai turun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar siap? Untuk mengingat semua kembali?" Zedekiel bertanya pada seorang laki-laki yang sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ini adalah apartemen milik laki-laki bernama Shimura Sai yang tubuhnya sedang dia gunakan sebagai "perantara" ini.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu. Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa padaku?" laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Zedekiel balas menatapnya sambil angkat bahu.

"Sejenis.. terapi kecil," jawabnya asal.

Nara Shikamaru tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban Zedekiel, karena dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi protes atau semacamnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Cepat kau lakukan sekarang," katanya kemudian.

Zedekiel sekarang yang ganti terdiam.

"Kalau kau mengingat semuanya.. Apa kau masih akan mencintai gadis itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Shikamaru balas menatap Zedekiel bingung.

"Aku? Tentu saja masih. Bukankah semua ingatan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku pada Temari?" laki-laki itu berbalik menatap Zedekiel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara kesal dan khawatir.

"Aku hanya mengatakan segala kemungkinan," jawab Zedekiel kemudian.

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tapi Zedekiel mengabaikannya.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu," kataya kemudian.

Shikamaru tidak membantah dan menuruti kata-kata Zedekiel. Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang dia duduki sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Zedekiel meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Shikamaru dengan lembut. Dengan helaan napas panjang malaikat itu mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dalam dirinya melalui tangan itu.

Zedekiel memejamkan mata dengan perlahan.

Sesaat setelah dia memejamkan mata dengan tangannya yang masih berada di kepala Shikamaru, dia seperti terlempar ke dalam sebuah kepingan kaset film yang memutar film dokumentasi seseorang. Zedekiel seperti melihat banyak kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang berlalu dengan cepat sekali dalam kepalanya sendiri. Zedekiel seolah seperti sedang melayang di atasnya dan melihat semua kejadian itu secara langsung.

Lalu ingatan itu tiba-tiba berhenti berputar. Zedekiel melihat tubuh Nara Shikamaru yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka terjepit di antara rongsokan mobil dengan kerusakan yang sama parahnya. Pemandangan itu tiba-tiba mengabur dan diganti dengan pemandangan tubuh seorang laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang sama parahnya. Sesaat kemudian ada kilatan cahaya terang sekali memenuhi pandangan Zedekiel. Dan dia melihatnya. Cassiel sedang bicara pada jiwa Shikamaru yang sedang sekarat di tempat itu.

Zedekiel tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dinding pertahanannya masih sulit sekali ditembus. Apa kali ini dia harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melakukannya? Cassiel sedang butuh pertolongan kali ini. Dan hanya dia yang harus melakukannya.

Zedekiel membuka matanya dan menatap Nara Shikamaru masih duduk dengan kepala masih menunduk dan mata masih terpejam.

"Cassiel, aku mohon," ujar Zedekiel lirih.

Dia berusaha menyalurkan sebisa mungkin segala yang dia punya melalui tangannya untuk menembus dinding pertahanan yang dibuat Cassiel. Dinding itu kuat sekali jadi kali ini Zedekiel memaksa untuk masuk dan menghancurkannya.

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Cahaya yang hanya dimiliki oleh malaikat dan berbeda dengan cahaya-cahaya yang ada di bumi ini. Lalu tubuh di depan Zedekiel itu mulai bergetar hebat dengan cahaya yang mulai berpendaran dari dalam tubuhnya. Zedekiel mulai menyadari kalau dinding pertahanan milik Cassiel mulai runtuh di dalam sana.

"Cassiel, tenanglah," katanya. Ruangan itu mulai ikut bergetar dan beberapa perabot mulai berjatuhan karena lantainya bergetar. Lampu-lampu tiba-tiba padam dan beberapa pecah dengan tiba-tiba.

Cahaya kembali bersinar dari tubuh Shikamaru dengan lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Lalu laki-laki itu mulai berteriak kesakitan. Dan dengan semakin banyaknya cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ruangan itu juga semakin bergetar hebat.

Sudah saatnya, kata Zedekiel.

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari ujung kepala Shikamaru. Lalu dia mundur satu langkah dengan perlahan.

Zedekiel menunggu sampai cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang dari tubuh laki-laki di depannya itu. Hanya membutuhkan hitungan detik dan cahaya menyilaukan itu mulai meredup dan seperti dihisap ke dalam tubuh laki-laki itu. Keadaan di sekitarnya sudah mulai tenang kembali dan meninggalkan bekas kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi.

Zedekiel menunggu dalam diam dan melihat ke tubuh laki-laki yang kini duduk terdiam di atas sofa itu dengan tegang.

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Zedekiel dengan gerakan kaku.

Zedekiel balas menatapnya. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandangan satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Cassiel?" kata Zedekiel kemudian, memecahkan keheningan yang ganjil itu.

Laki-laki itu lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Zedekiel.

"Zedekiel? Sudah lama sekali rasanya," katanya dengan nada suara datar.

Zedekiel menghela napas panjang.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatnya," katanya kemudian.

Cassiel kembali menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia tampak tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran Zedekiel di sini.

"Kau yang selama ini mencoba masuk ke dalam ingatanku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya. Aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu," jawab Zedekiel.

Cassiel tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan berbalik sambil berjalan membelakangi Zedekiel mendekati jendela apartemen itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Zedekiel. Aku sudah jatuh. Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana," jawabnya kemudian.

"Cassiel.. Dia akan mengampuni apapun yang kau lakukan, asal kau meminta ampunan padaNya. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan hidup di sini? Apa yang terjadi pada Nara Shikamaru dan.. kau sendiri?" Zedekiel kembali bertanya dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

Cassiel kembali tidak segera menjawab. Dia sekarang berbalik dan menatap ke arah Zedekiel tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencabut semua kesucian dan kemuliaanku, Zedekiel. Aku manusia sekarang. Aku punya hawa nafsu. Aku lapar dan haus. Makan, minum.. Seks.. Aku manusia sepenuhnya, Zedekiel. Aku tidak mungkin kembali lagi dengan kalian.." katanya kemudian.

"Dengan tubuh Nara Shikamaru? Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi? Jiwanya sudah dijemput Uriel, Cassiel. Kenapa kau menggunakan tubuhnya?" desak Zedekiel.

"Dia berdo'a padaku. Dan memohon padaku dengan tulus. Dia memohon agar aku menyampaikan permintaannya untuk hidup lebih lama di dunia ini. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Takdirnya sudah ditentukan," jelas Cassiel.

Zedekiel menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kau benar-benar menyampaikan doanya padaNya?" tanyanya.

Cassiel mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Tapi takdir yang sudah ditentukan olehNya tidak mungkin dirubah lagi 'kan?" ujarnya.

"Lalu kenapa...?" Zedekiel tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa Cassiel mengatakannya padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku sudah jatuh, Zedekiel. Aku melanggar peraturan langit. Aku menggantikan posisi laki-laki ini, memanfaatkan perasaan dan ingatan yang masih tertinggal dalam tubuh ini. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi manusia. Kau tahu.. Menjadi malaikat jauh lebih mudah karena kita tidak memiliki semua perasaan ini. Kita hanya menjalankan semua tugas yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi saat kau mencoba jadi manusia dengan segala kesucian dan kemuliaanmu dicabut, kau akan merasakan kalau segalanya tidak semudah itu. Kau harus makan saat merasa lapar. Kau harus tidur saat kau mulai mengantuk. Semua itu harus dilakukan. Tidak seperti kita. Kita tidak butuh semua itu. Manusia mempunyai perasaan sehingga dia harus memilih saat dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Mengikuti kebaikan yang dibawa malaikat, atau mengikuti godaan-godaan yang diberikan iblis dan setan. Mereka bukan makhluk lemah seperti yang dikatakan Iblis. Mereka diberi kekuatan untuk memilih, Zedekiel," jelas Cassiel panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang dengan tubuh itu, Cassiel? Kau sudah jelas melanggar peraturan langit. Kau tidak mengikuti malaikat maupun Iblis. Kau hanya mengikuti keegoisanmu sendiri. Lalu akan ke mana kau setelah ini? Kau merubah takdir. Kau yang mengatakan pada Cupid kalau seharusnya Temari dan Nara Shikamaru ditakdirkan bersama, padahal peraturan langit tidak mengatakan itu. Kau yang merubah buku takdir itu 'kan? Cassiel.." Zedekiel menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Laki-laki itu kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan dia hanya balas menatap Zedekiel tanpa ekspresi.

"Benar. Aku yang merubahnya. Aku yang melakukan semua itu. Kau tahu alasannya? Karena aku ingin menjadi manusia. Makanya aku meminta kepadaNya untuk mencabut kemuliaanku. Dan Dia mengabulkannya. Itu artinya aku tidak sepenuhnya melakukan kesalahan," katanya.

"Hanya itu saja? Kau tidak ingat dengan Nephilim yang dikandung gadis itu?" Zedekiel bertanya dengan ingin tahu.

"Dia belum tentu seorang Nephilim, Zedekiel. Dia bahkan belum lahir ke dunia ini. Aku seorang manusia saat ini, aku tidak punya kekuatan malaikatku. Lagipula, kehadiran anak itu juga semua atas perintahNya 'kan?" sahut Cassiel.

Zedekiel masih menatapnya serius.

"Bagaimana kalau anak itu benar-benar seorang Nephilim? Bagaimana kalau kehadiran anak itu.. Hanya untuk mengujimu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mengujiku untuk apa?" Cassiel menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Karena kau sudah merubah takdir seseorang."

"Aku yang menentukan semua itu, Zedekiel. Aku tahu aku sudah berdosa. Tapi bukankah seperti ini rasanya menjadi manusia? Aku akan menanggungnya kalau anak itu benar-benar terlahir sebagai seorang Nephilim, manusia setengah malaikat," sela Cassiel.

"Meskipun kau harus membunuhnya nanti?" potong Zedekiel.

Cassiel menatapnya.

"Hanya Tuhan yang berhak mengambil nyawanya. Kalau memang itu ketentuanNya, aku tidak akan menolak. Untuk itulah aku mengubur ingatan malaikatku, Zedekiel. Agar aku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang kalian lakukan. Agar aku bisa merasakan yang manusia lakukan. Menunggu takdir dan tidak menyaksikan secara langsung kalian melakukan tugas kalian," jawabnya dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersyukur dengan takdirmu sebagai malaikat dan melakukan tugasmu saja, Cassiel? Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi manusia?" tanya Zedekiel lagi.

Cassiel terlihat berat untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap ke depan tanpa tatapan berarti.

"Ini penebusan dosa yang sudah aku lakukan, Zedekiel. Karena aku sudah merubah takdir seseorang. Jadi sekarang.. Inilah aku," Cassiel mengangkat tangan sambil melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya menunjukkan eskpresi seolah dia berkata "bisa apa lagi aku?"

Zedekiel menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu.. Tubuh itu tidak akan selamanya hidup. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh itu juga akan semakin menua. Dan setelah itu, kau akan mati. Di saat itulah, kau akan kembali bertemu denganNya," katanya kemudian.

Cassiel mengangguk.

"Aku tahu," sahutnya kemudian, dengan nada pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali sekarang dan meminta ampunanNya?"

Cassiel tidak menjawab. Dan bagi Zedekiel, itu sudah cukup untuknya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu keputusanmu.. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Zedekeil lagi, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Setelah semua yang aku lakukan? Aku rasa tidak. Aku punya tanggung jawab di sini. Sekarang ini tugasku.. Dan, tetap panggil aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku bukanlah Cassiel si malaikat lagi," sahut Cassiel seraya tersenyum kecut.

Zedekiel menatap laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf, membuat kau gagal dalam tugasmu, Zedekiel. Tapi sepertinya tugasmu sudah selesai," kata laki-laki itu.

Zedekiel menggeleng.

"Belum. Aku masih punya tugas yang lain," sahutnya singkat.

Sebelum laki-laki itu mengucapkan sesuatu, Zedekiel segera menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan bunyi kepakan sayap pelan dan hembusan angin yang mengibarkan gorden di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uchiha Sasuke]**

Gadis itu sedang membungkuk di depan sesuatu yang ada di pintu depan rumahnya saat aku turun dari tangga dan segera menghampirinya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan masih asik memberi makan seekor anak kucing tiga warna yang mengeong keras sekali di tangannya.

"Hei!" panggilku, masih berdiri di tempatku dengan kedua tangan berada di saku mantelku.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak menatapku. Hanya sekilas. Lalu berbalik lagi mengurusi anak kucing yang mulai berontak di tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis ini..

"Apa kau mendengar aku memanggilmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Gadis itu akhirnya berbalik dan menatapku tanpa minat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencarimu beberapa hari ini. Kau ke mana saja?" balasku bertanya.

Haruno Sakura menatapku sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mencariku? Aku bekerja tentu saja," jawabnya. Gadis itu akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau pergi beberapa hari ini 'kan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melacak baumu," kataku.

"Iya. Aku pergi dengan temanku. Berlibur ke suatu tempat. Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapku bingung. Tatapan matanya yang polos itu entah kenapa membuatku semakin kesal.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali. Bahaya sekali di luar sana. Banyak yang mencarimu. Menginginkan darahmu. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau pergi jauh dariku?" kataku.

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi. Dia mengerutkan dahi tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arahku.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk.. melindungiku atau semacamnya?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Aku terkesiap sesaat. Aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi. Tapi dibanding dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu, aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu darinya yang jauh lebih penting untuk kelangsungan hidupku. Darahnya. Itu saja.

"Tentu saja. Tidak boleh ada yang mencuri makan malamku," jawabku kemudian.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng perlahan dengan tatapan bosan.

"Bukankah banyak orang di luar sana yang mempunyai darah yang sama denganku? Golongan darah AB ada banyak sekali di luar sana. Jangan bilang aku punya darah suci, atau darah langka, atau darah.. apapunlah, jadi kalian memperebutkannya. Oke. Kedengaran konyol sekali," kata Sakura sambil berbalik dan berjalan membelakangiku.

Aku menarik napas dan langsung meraih lengannya. Aku menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berdiri menghadapku. Anak kucing yang ada di tangan gadis itu terlepas dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa ini? Kau membuat kucing itu takut," kata Sakura dengan nada protes.

"Bukan masalah ada berapa orang dengan golongan darah yang sama denganmu di luar sana. Justru itu, kau salah satu yang diincar. Dan cukup bodoh kalau kau keluar dari daerah kekuasaanku," jawabku. Sakura mendengus dan menatapku dengan tatapan ketus.

"Lalu? Bukankah kau sudah kenyang dengan gadis-gadis itu? Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu lagi, Sasuke-_san_. Nah, kau boleh pergi sekarang," ujar gadis itu dengan enteng sambil menampik tanganku dari lengannya. Tapi aku tidak melepaskannya dan semakin memenganginya dengan erat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau melihatnya?" aku menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam. Dan gadis itu balas menatapku. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang iramanya berubah lebih cepat.

"Melihat apa? Semua orang di sini juga sudah tahu kau sering membawa gadis ke apartemenmu. Lalu paginya tidak ada yang melihat gadis itu keluar dari apartemenmu. Kau apakan mereka? Kau tidak mencampakkan mereka 'kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti banyak bayi setengah manusia setengah vampir lahir di dunia ini? Apa orang-orang seperti aku akan semakin langka?" gadis itu berkata dengan nada sinis dan dia melihatku dengan pandangan tak suka. Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Apa itu yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak serendah itu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang kau bayangkan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya membutuhkan mereka sebagai makananku. Kenapa kau berpikiran sejauh itu?" ujarku dengan nada protes.

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan curiga dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kau bukan tipe laki-laki polos. Mana mungkin kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada gadis-gadis cantik itu? Sudah sana," katanya tak sabar seraya mengibaskan tangan ke arahku, menyuruhku pergi.

Aku segera menangkap tangannya lagi dan menatapnya dengan geram.

"Aku adalah Alpha di antara klanku. Aku tidak akan bertindak sehina dan serendah seperti yang dilakukan manusia hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya," kataku dengan tajam. Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus ada sedikit ketakutan dalam bola matanya. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau..." aku menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sakura balas menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu," kataku sekenanya. Tidak aku sangka kalau reaksinya akan seperti ini. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia jadi kelihatan salah tingkah. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Saat aku melepaskan tangan gadis itu, tiba-tiba jendela di apartemen menutup dengan bunyi yang sangat keras dan membuat kami berdua terlonjak kaget. Lalu hembusan angin yang entah dari mana berhembus di sekitar kami dan menerbangkan beberapa benda ringan yang ada di tempat itu. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar sebuah kepakan sayap lembut di dekatku bersamaan dengan meredanya hembusan angin tadi.

Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara kepakan sayap tadi berasal dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bersetelan jas denim sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menatap kami berdua dengan tajam. Aku membuang napas keras.

"Kau lagi," kataku gemas.

"Kenapa kalian berdua masih di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu, menatap kami dengan tatapan protes.

"Kenapa? Rumahku di sini," jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

Laki-laki berwajah kekanakan dan berambut kuning itu menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Nona," katanya.

"Aku tidak boleh pergi jauh darinya.. katanya," Sakura menjawab seraya menunjuk ke arahku. Laki-laki itu beralih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa kau mulai menjebaknya? Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," katanya.

"Aku tidak menjebaknya. Aku melakukannya karena banyak vampir di luar sana yang juga menginginkan darahnya. Dan mereka jauh lebih liar dariku. Kalau dia ada dalam jangkauanku, klan yang lain tidak akan berani menyentuhnya," jelasku.

"Tapi sebentar lagi bulan akan bersinar penuh," kata laki-laki di hadapanku itu.

"Lalu?" aku balas bertanya padanya.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan polos. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan menatapku dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak akan menyadari sebelum waktunya. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, kau tidak akan bisa menolak instingmu. Makanya aku memperingatkan kalian. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi kalian masih di sini," katanya, menatap aku dan Sakura bergantian.

"Kalau kau seorang malaikat.. Kenapa kau tidak membuat semuanya berubah saja daripada susah-susah mengingatkan kami? Bagaimana kalau kau membuat kami tidak pernah bertemu saja? Itu lebih mudah 'kan?" kata Sakura kemudian. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tapi gadis itu hanya angkat bahu ke arahku.

"Itu yang akan aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang. Tapi Zedekiel membuat tugasku menjadi lambat. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan orang, oh.. Alpha ini. Dan bukan aku yang bertugas merubah takdir seseorang, Nona," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Itu seharusnya jadi rahasia. Apalah itu.. Kau.." laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arahku. "Kau harus segera pergi dari sini," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi," kataku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu menatapku bingung.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa pergi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena sedang terjadi pertarungan antar klan di luar sana. Mereka sedang memperebutkan posisi 'Alpha' yang aku miliki saat ini. Sejak aku.. sejak kekuatanku tidak sekuat dulu," kataku akhirnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Bukankah kau bilang sendiri kalau kau adalah yang paling tinggi di antara mereka?" tanya Sakura, menatapku penuh tanya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Sampai saat ini.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kekuatanku sudah melemah sejak sarangku diserang para pemburu dan aku terkena racun mereka. Aku bersembunyi dengan menghilangkan jejakku untuk memulihkan kondisiku di sini. Darah gadis ini bisa menyamarkan bauku dari mereka. Makanya aku membutuhkannya. Kalau aku pergi keluar sana dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, mungkin aku sudah dibunuh karena mereka menginginkan posisiku saat ini," jelasku seraya menatap laki-laki di depanku dan Sakura seraya bergantian. Saat aku menatap ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu sedang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget serta ada sedikit pandangan iba dalam matanya.

"Tapi kalau kau tetap di sini, kau akan.."

"Apa para malaikat peduli pada kami? Sejauh apapun kami percaya, kalian tidak pernah datang pada kami," kataku, menyela perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Karena kau tidak mengikuti jalan kami. Kami tidak datang kepada orang-orang yang hanya percaya tapi tidak menjalankan ketentuanNya," sahut laki-laki itu.

Aku tidak menyahut lagi. Hanya menatap laki-laki itu dalam diam, begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kami tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Semua sudah terjadi. Pasti ada yang menuliskan di atas sana, kalau Sasuke-san harus berada di sini. Kami tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Oke? Tugasmu selesai. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti," Sakura tiba-tiba bersuara. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Nona?" tanya laki-laki itu di depan kami.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Karena aku percaya, pasti akan ada malaikat yang datang menolong kalau terjadi apa-apa.." jawabnya kemudian.

Laki-laki di depan kami kini tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan protes dan menuntut lagi. Kali ini wajahnya sedikit melembut.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku akan–" tapi belum sempat dia meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pekikan pelan dari belakangnya.

"Ya, ampun! Anak muda ini siapa?" dua orang perempuan setengah baya yang berumur sekitar 60 tahunan penghuni apartemen di lantai dua muncul di belakang tubuh laki-laki itu. Mereka terlihat gemas sekali dengan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Oh, selamat malam. Aku Uzumaki Naruto," laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama yang sama yang tertera di badge nama di jasnya. Dia kelihatan kikuk sekali.

"Wah.. Lucu sekali. Sakura, apa ini temanmu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ya, ampun.. Tampan sekali," salah satu perempuan itu mencubit pipi laki-laki itu dengan gemas sekali. Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu menatap perempuan itu kaget. Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan sekali kalau dia ingin segera terbang pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli sambil meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu juga denganku. Aku pergi berbalik menuju tangga dan berjalan ke apartemenku.

"Hei! Kalian bedua! Tunggu! Ini bagaimana?" seru laki-laki itu meminta pertolongan.

Aku berhenti menaiki tangga dan berbalik menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu tugasmu. Kau 'kan malaikat cinta," kataku seraya angkat bahu acuh.

Laki-laki itu menatapku tak percaya.

"Apa? Hei!"

Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke apartemenku. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya secara ajaib tanpa bantuanku 'kan? Dia 'kan malaikat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun Sakura tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan para malaikat dan makhluk tidak masuk akal itu, tapi dia terus menerus memikirkan perkataan laki-laki berwajah kekanakan yang mengaku sebagai malaikat Cupid itu.

"_**Bagaimanapun juga.. Kau tidak bisa menghindari perasaanmu. Lama kelamaan, kau mulai akan terjebak oleh perasaanmu sendiri pada laki-laki. Dan pada akhirnya nanti kau yang akan menderita."**_

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Jujur saja.

Awalnya, dia adalah gadis normal yang mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia pergi kerja dan pulang kerja, menjalani kehidupan sebagai gadis normal yang pergi dengan teman-temannya setiap akhir pekan, melihat film terbaru di bioskop, menikmati kopi di kedai kopi dan segala hal normal lainnya.

Tapi semua itu berubah semenjak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu datang ke apartemennya. Datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

Semenjak laki-laki itu mengatakan padanya kalau dirinya adalah seorang vampir (dan dia benar-benar mempunyai taring asli), akal sehat Sakura tampaknya mulai ikut terganggu. Di sekelilingnya mulai muncul makhluk tak masuk akal lain. Cupid. Malaikat cinta (yang entah kenapa) sama sekali berbeda dengan penggambarannya di buku-buku dongeng yang pernah dia baca. Dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan dan kekanakan, laki-laki itu terus menerus memintanya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu apa alasan jelasnya. Jadi dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

Tapi sekarang Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Sejak dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Sejak dia mulai merasa kesal begitu melihat Sasuke merangkul gadis lain dengan mesra.

Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya terang-terangan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa seperti itu. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaannya itu.

Tapi saat Cupid terus mendesaknya, mau tidak mau dia kembali memikirkannya.

Bukankah segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah milikNya? Semua sudah ditentukan oleh takdir 'kan? Jadi, apakah ini juga salah satu takdir yang ditentukan untuk Sakura? Untuk menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan takdir."

Sakura terlonjak dan hampir terpekik kaget begitu seseorang tiba-tiba sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya dan menopang dagu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sakura mendesis untuk menahan kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sudah ada di sini? Kau mengagetkanku!" katanya.

Cupid tidak bereaksi, dan masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku tahu kau seperti semua orang. Pada akhirnya, saat kita sudah merasa putus asa dengan kesedihan yang kita rasakan, kita akan menyalahkan takdir. Dan mengatakan kalau ini semua terjadi karena takdir," kata laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," katanya.

Cupid sudah tidak menopang dagunya lagi. Kini dia duduk dengan kedua kaki bersila.

"Tuhan tidak sekejam itu. Dia memberi manusia pilihan," katanya.

"Aku... masih tidak mengerti," kata Sakura.

Laki-laki di depannya mendesah dengan tak sabar.

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau cegah dan akan tetap terjadi. Sedangkan pilihan itu adalah keputusanmu. Seseorang menjadi baik atau buruk, itu bukan takdir. Tapi pilihan. Tuhan tidak pernah menakdirkan seseorang menjadi buruk, karena pada dasarnya Dia menginginkan semua manusia beribadah padaNya," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Tentang perasaanmu? Itu adalah pilihan," jawab laki-laki itu.

Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Rasa suka itu adalah anugrah. Kita tidak bisa menolaknya 'kan? Itu yang kau bingungkan. Apakah ini takdir? Jawabannya iya dan.. tidak. Rasa suka tumbuh dari dirimu sendiri. Itu adalah pemberian dariNya. Dan keputusannya ada padamu. Akan kau diamkan saja sampai layu. Atau kau 'sirami' terus menerus sampai berbunga dengan indah. Tapi jangan lupa.. Ada duri tajam di sekelilingnya," ujar laki-laki itu dengan wajah serius.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak segera menjawab.

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal. Jauhilah laki-laki itu. Karena pada akhirnya, rasa suka itu akan terus tumbuh. Aku sudah hapal sifat manusia. Mereka gampang tergoda dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Tidak masalah kepada siapa kau menyukai orang. Tapi kenyataannya, apakah dia adalah orang yang tepat?" kata laki-laki itu dengan wajah bangga yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan menyenangkan di mata Sakura.

"Bukankah kau malaikat cinta? Kau 'kan yang bertugas untuk memanah orang agar jatuh cinta satu sama lain dengan panah cintamu yang konyol itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dan kau percaya itu? Ck ck ck.. Aku hanya bertugas memberikan perasaan itu pada kalian, para manusia. Kepada siapa kalian jatuh cinta, itu adalah pilihan kalian. Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada orang baik atau jelek, itu juga pilihan kalian," jelas Cupid.

"Kalau kau tahu perasan itu hanya akan menjebloskan seseorang ke dalam neraka, kenapa kau tidak mencabutnya saja?" Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah aku bilang.. Rasa suka itu adalah pemberianNya. Tinggal padamu.. Mau mengikuti langkah kami.. Atau mengikuti langkah para Iblis yang tidak kelihatan. Yang selalu menggoda di setiap celah kehidupanmu tanpa kau ketahui.. Dan vampir itu adalah anak buah Iblis, Sakura-_san.._" Cupid mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan nada pelan.

Dan itu membuat Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba merenungkan kata-katanya. Dia lalu menarik napas panjang dan menatap laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan ketus.

"Jangan sok tahu. Siapa yang suka padanya? Dan kenapa kau selalu muncul di depanku kapan saja? Kau selalu tiba-tiba ada di kamarku. Jangan bilang kau juga punya niat akan muncul saat aku sedang mandi," katanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Laki-laki di depannya itu langsung mengangkat alis dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terima.

"Enak saja! Dengan gadis cantik dan seksi saja aku tidak tertarik. Apalagi denganmu. Dasar tak sopan!" katanya seraya berbalik dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sebuah hembusan angin menampar wajah Sakura dengan keras disertai bunyi kepakan sayap yang kasar dan membuat lampu meja di samping tempat tidur Sakura hampir terguling.

"Malaikat cinta? Ch~! Mana mungkin malaikat cinta emosian begitu?" gerutunya kesal seraya berbaring ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya sampai ujung kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Haaiii... Fallen Angel is back!**

**Banyak yang nanya, kok ini author kalau update cepet banget, sih? Apa gak ada kerjaan ya?**

**Actually ... Mau tahu jawaban asli? Selain krn saya udh gak pnya tanggungan wajib kyak tugas2 sekolah dsbg, menulis adalah passion saya. **

**Saya aktif di dunia nyata saya dr pagi smpe malem. Dan malem menjelang tidur, paling gak 2-3 jam saya sempetin buat nulis. Setiap hari. Menulis setiap hari udah jd kewajiban saya sejak SD (lebay! Tp bener). Udh jd rutinitas aja, jd kl gak dijalanin gak afdol gt. Kl lg gak ada ide update di sini, ya saya nulis fic lain (bukan di forum ini). Jadi begitulah saya. Harap maklum kl saya trlalu cepat update.. XD**

**Dan harap dimaklumi kl banyak typo krn saya gak pernah ngecek ulang dan lngsung dipublish. Hihi**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku sedang berdiri di ambang jendela apartemenku malam ini sambil memandang keluar dan menatap cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah kamarku. Bulan bersinar penuh di atas sana. Walaupun ditutupi dengan awan mendung yang gelap serta diikuti salju yang turun lumayan lebat malam ini, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau di atas sana bulan sedang bersinar penuh.

Aku menghela napas seraya mengenakan mantel musim dinginku yang tipis. Tatapanku beralih pada seorang gadis yang tergolek di atas tempat tidurku dengan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

"Maaf. Aku mengambil darahmu tanpa ijin, Sakura. Tidak ada waktu lagi," gumamku pelan. Aku tahu gadis itu tidak akan mendengarku. Mungkin sekarang pun dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mengambil darahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Sakura menggeliat lemah di atas ranjang, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan seringaian di wajahku.

Itu sudah cukup membuatku kembali berenergi.. batinku. Walaupun aku agak memaksa saat mengambil darahnya tadi dan aku tahu dia akan marah-marah saat sadar kalau dia terbangun di kamarku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak ada darahnya, aku bisa mati lebih cepat.

Aku berbalik dan menghadap pintu apartemenku, membuka kuncinya dan keluar dari apartemenku. Lalu berbalik lagi dan mengunci pintunya. Gadis itu baru akan terbangun besok pagi, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku menguncinya semalaman di sini. Orangtuanya masalah mudah yang akan aku hadapi nanti.

Aku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah tenang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Semua orang di apartemen ini hampir semua sudah tertidur lelap. Kecuali seorang petugas yang biasanya berjaga di lantai bawah. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berjaga di sana dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berjaganya dengan menonton pertandingan sepakbola dibanding memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar masuk apartemen.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat pandanganku menangkap sosok seorang yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pegangan tangga di ujung koridor lantai tiga ini. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel musim dingin tebal itu beralih menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"'Sang Alpha'? Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya datar.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan manusia," kataku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu bergerak dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku dengan pelan.

"Kita perlu bicara," katanya tanpa menggubris pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau malaikat? Iblis? Siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak menganggap penting pertanyaanku barusan, dan dia terus berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku Zedekiel. Dan kita perlu bicara," katanya kemudian. Dia sudah benar-benar di hadapanku.

Salah satu tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahuku dengan erat lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku seperti dihisap ke suatu tempat dengan cepat sekali. Dan dalam dua kali kedipan mata aku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang tidak aku kenal. Aku menatap berkeliling dan menyadari kalau ini bukan di dalam apartemen. Sekelilingku hanya tanah bidang yang ditutup salju lebat. Semua yang aku lihat hanya hamparan luas yang berwarna putih. Dan meskipun angin sedang berhembus kencang dan salju turun dengan lumayan lebat, aku tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Memang selalu seperti itu.

"Di mana kita?" tanyaku pada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingku, yang hanya setinggi telingaku.

"Suatu tempat di Antartika," jawabnya datar.

"Ap-apa? Kau membawaku sejauh ini hanya untuk bicara?" tanyaku kaget.

"Bukankah ini tempat yang eksotis? Kau bisa hidup damai di sini tanpa ada yang mengganggumu," kata laki-laki itu. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Baiklah. Segera katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Dan kau bisa segera membawaku pulang ke Tokyo yang lebih hangat," kataku kemudian.

Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Zedekiel itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terlalu jauh dari ketentuan yang digariskan sebagai makhluk-Nya," katanya kemudian.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyentuh gadis itu. Baik darahnya, maupun tubuhnya," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Apa.. Aku belum mengerti maksudmu," sahutku. Aku memang belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan laki-laki bernama Zedekiel ini.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Gadis itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup dengan orang lain. Dan kau seharusnya tidak mendahuluinya. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berhubungan langsung dengan manusia. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau terus berada di dekat gadis itu. Dan akhirnya kau membuat perasaannya terjebak denganmu. Kau melewati batasmu sendiri," laki-laki itu berkata dengan serius sambil terus menatap ke arahku tajam.

"Batas apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada setengah protes.

"Batas yang sudah ditentukan untuk masing-masing makhluk. Kau sudah melewatinya. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau terus menerus melakukan ini pada gadis itu?" laki-laki bernama Zedekiel itu menatapku tajam dan lurus.

Lalu aku menggeleng," Tidak," jawabku kemudian.

Zedekiel tidak hanya menatapku dalam diam lalu sesaat kemudian dia menatap hamparan salju yang luas sekali di sekitar kami. Aku bersyukur dia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku dan mulai berjalan di atas hamparan salju ini.

"Gadis itu akan mati pada akhirnya nanti," kata Zedekiel yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya," sahutku.

"Kau tidak. Tapi keturunanmu nanti yang akan membunuhnya," kata laki-laki itu.

Aku menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak.. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat keturunan atau apapun yang kau katakan tadi dengan gadis itu. Yang benar saja. Ya, ampun! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya!" sahutku keras.

"Bukan sekarang. Tapi kalau kau meminta gadis itu untuk tetap berada di dekatmu, kau tidak akan bisa menolak instingmu," kata Zedekiel dengan tajam.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan kekuatanku lagi. Dengan darahnya. Aku membutuhkan darahnya, kau tahu? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan," kataku.

"Awalnya memang hanya itu kan? Tapi kau tidak pernah meminum darah dari seorang manusia langsung sebelum ini. Dan begitu kau meminumnya langsung dari gadis itu, kau tidak bisa menahan emosimu. Kau mulai ketagihan dengan semua darah gadis yang kau temui. Tapi itu tidak memuaskanmu. Hanya darah gadis yang itu yang bisa memuaskan dahagamu. Lalu kau mulai membutuhkan gadis itu dan tidak bisa melepaskannya. Membuatnya jadi tawananmu secara tidak langsung," kata Zedekiel.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Semua yang dikatakan laki-laki di depanku ini benar dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Semua keputusan ada pada kalian," kata Zedekiel. Dia hanya menatapku seraya tangan kanannya kembali lagi mencengkeram bahuku dengan begitu kuat sampai aku merasa kesakitan. Aku belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dengan sekali berkedip saja aku sudah berada di pinggir jalanan Tokyo yang ramai dan bersalju serta licin. Aku menatap sekelilingku, tapi laki-laki berwajah dingin dan pucat tadi sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Hanya aku seorang diri yang ada di jalanan itu, serta beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal yang berjalan di sekitarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Nara Shikamaru]**

"Bagaimana kalau bayi yang sedang dikandung gadis itu adalah seorang Nephilim? Kau yakin bisa mengatasi semua sendirian seperti sekarang?" kata-kata Zedekiel beberapa waktu yang lalu terus saja mengusikku sampai hari ini. Meskipun aku sekarang bukanlah seorang Cassiel seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, ingatanku yang sesungguhnya telah kembali. Dan yang memenuhi kepalaku sekarang bukanlah ingatan milik Nara Shikamaru lagi. Aku sadar yang dilakukan Zedekiel bukanlah kesalahan sepenuhnya, dengen menerobos dinding pertahanan yang menghalangi ingatanku ini. Aku sengaja membuat ingatanku dikelilingi ingatan Shikamaru yang masih tersisa, untuk melindungi tubuh ini. Kalau ingatanku sudah kembali seperti ini, itu artinya tubuh ini pun akan hancur sedikit demi sedikit. Karena jiwa aslinya sudah pergi. Mau tidak mau aku juga harus segera pergi untuk mencari tubuh baru. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena kemuliaan dan kesucianku sudah diambil. Pilihanku hanya ada dua, ikut hancur bersama dengan tubuh ini, atau kembali kepadaNya dan meminta kemuliaanku kembali, yang artinya aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi. Untuk melakukan yang kedua itu aku harus memohon ampunan dan kembali ke dunia asalku, bersama dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lain.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak tahu apakah keputusanku menjadi manusia ini sudah benar atau tidak.

Aku hanya ingin menolong laki-laki itu. Nara Shikamaru. Dia bilang sangat mencintai gadis ini, dan seharusnya bisa melindunginya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk gadis ini selain melihatnya terluka dari kejauhan tanpa bisa memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku bukan Cupid yang bertugas untuk menyelesaikan urusan percintaan manusia, tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu setelah aku melihat jiwanya yang mulai rapuh bersamaan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku mendengarnya berkata pada Uriel kalau dia hanya ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau dia mencintainya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa di hadapan gadis itu. Aku hanya ingin membantunya menyampaikan perasaannya. Dengan menggunakan tubuh dan sisa ingatan serta perasaannya di dunia ini.

Sampai akhirnya Zedekiel datang dan menyadarkanku akan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Temari berdiri di belakang sofa yang aku duduki sekarang.

"Oh? Kau terbangun?" tanyaku agak kaku.

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku kehausan terus, dan anak ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam seharian ini," jawab Temari seraya mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar dengan lembut.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap diam perutnya itu. Dalam hatiku bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah benar yang ada di dalam sana adalah seorang Nephilim? Kalau benar, bagaimana aku mengatasinya sedangkan aku hanya seorang manusia biasa sekarang?

"Shikamaru ..."

Aku terperanjat dan menatap Temari. Perempuan itu mengerutkan dahi menatapku bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu?" balasku.

"Karena kau kelihatan bukannya tidak apa-apa akhir-akhir ini," sahut Temari.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Sudah, cepat kembali tidur," pintaku.

Temari tidak segera berbalik dan malah melihatku lama.

"Kau tidak ikut? Aku tidak bisa tidur seharian. Hanya berbaring ke sana kemari," katanya.

"Ah, aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini," kataku kemudian.

"Apa kau masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan?" Temari bertanya sambil melihat ke arah meja di depanku. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ponsel yang tergeletak tak berkedip.

"Aku harus mengecek beberapa hal. Kau pergi saja lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul," kataku kemudian.

Temari mengangguk lalu berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dari wajahnya kelihatan ada kekecewaan yang dia sembunyikan dengan susah payah. Aku menghela napas panjang.

'Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membohongimu selama ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan keringat bercucuran dan napas terengah. Aku segera terbangun dari tidurku dan memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan panik. Setelah aku menyadari kalau aku tidak sedang berada di kamarku, aku menatap sekelilingku dengan cemas. Pemandangan kamar ini ... Aku mengenalnya. Ini kamar Sasuke. Kenapa aku ...? Ah, aku ingat. Dia menarikku tiba-tiba ke kamarnya dan menggigitku seenaknya sampai aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku menyentuh leherku, tapi tidak mendapati apapun di sana. Piama musim dinginku jadi sedikit lembab karena keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku setelah bermimpi buruk baru saja. Aku mengusap rambutku dengan sedikit frustasi. Mimpi apa itu tadi?

Itu tadi adalah mimpiku yang paling buruk yang pernah aku alami. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa saja yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu. Tapi rasanya aku seperti sedang diserang berpuluh-puluh makhluk haus darah. Seperti adegan di film-film yang menayangkan bagaimana zombie mengejar mangsanya lalu dimangsa bersama-sama. Aku langsung merasa mual.

Aku bergidik ngeri dan bersyukur kalau itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Tapi akan jadi kenyataan kalau kau masih terus di sini."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang berat dan dalam terdengar dari salah satu sudut kamar yang gelap. Aku terlonjak kaget luar biasa dan segera menghidupkan lampu meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Seorang laki-laki berstelan jas denim sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi di dekat jendela.

"Kau lagi! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana? Yang benar saja! Apa kau memata-mataiku.. dan.. ahh, benar-benar membuat frustasi," kataku seraya mengacak rambutku dengan gemas.

"Seseorang sudah membuat gambaran dengan jelas lewat mimpimu, Haruno Sakura. Dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu? Sekarang kau akan mengabaikan ini? Ini bukan tidak apa-apa lagi. Pada akhirnya nanti kau tetap akan berakhir seperti itu," ujar laki-laki itu.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Masih _shock_ dengan mimpi yang baru saja aku alami ditambah dengan kemunculan laki-laki ini yang tiba-tiba di depanku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mencoba mengatur detak jantungku yang ritme-nya sudah berangsur-angsur kembali normal.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini? Kenapa sepertinya kau mengikutiku terus selama 24 jam?" tanyaku dengan nada protes pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku punya waktu lebih dari 24 jam-nya manusia. Lagipula, kau ada dalam catatan tugasku. Jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja," jawab laki-laki itu.

Aku membuang napas pendek.

"Baiklah. Kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi?" tanyaku lelah.

"Lihatlah keluar jendela kamar," kata laki-laki itu kemudian. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Tapi aku tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurku menuju jendela kamar itu. Aku menatap keluar jendela kamar sesampainya aku berada di dekat kusen jendela tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya siluet bulan yang bersinar terang di luar sana. Kaca jendela kamar itu berembun karena cuaca dingin sehingga menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat keluar jendela. Aku mengusapnya dengan tanganku dan dinginnya langsung menusuk telapak tanganku.

Di atas sana bulan sedang bersinar penuh dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat awan hitam tidak menggelayut di langit di atas sana.

Aku beralih menatap jalanan di bawah apertemen. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di tengah malam buta begitu. Dan hanya ada beberapa golongan orang-orang yang masih suka berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini. Orang yang harus lembur dan baru bisa pulang, orang yang memang punya tugas shift malam, atau orang tidak punya kerjaan yang suka keluyuran di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini. Dan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di samping apartemenku itu mungkin salah satu dari golongan ketiga itu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap dua orang itu.

"Apa kau membangunkanku hanya untuk melihat orang pacaran di malam hari?" tanyaku setengah kesal pada laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi kamarku itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalinya?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku kembali mengerutkan dahi dan berpaling pada dua orang yang berada di luar sana. Setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat barulah aku mengenali siapa sosok di bawah itu. Aku mengenal laki-laki yang sedang merangkul dan memeluk seorang gadis di bawah sana dengan mesra itu. Sesuatu yang dingin seperti disiramkan dengan tiba-tiba ke dasar perutku.

Sasuke dan seorang gadis yang tidak aku kenal.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku melihat pemandangan seperti ini?" tanyaku kemudian seraya menutup korden jendela kamar dan berjalan ke pintu kamar itu. Aku mencoba membukanya, tapi ternyata dikunci. Sialan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau tahu siapa gadis yang bersamanya itu? Dia salah satu dari klan tertinggi di kelompoknya. Dan mereka berdua sudah menjalani hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman sejak dulu," kata laki-laki itu.

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kau sekarang tahu 'kan? Percuma memiliki perasaan itu kepada laki-laki itu. Dia bahkan bukan seorang manusia sepertimu," kata laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu," sahutku kemudian, dengan segera.

Laki-laki itu tidak segera menjawab. Aku juga tidak berusaha melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia sedang menatapku, menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku memang seharusnya melakukan itu sejak dulu. Aku tahu. Aku terlalu mengikuti egoku," kataku akhirnya.

Laki-laki itu masih tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menganggapiku. Tapi aku rasa dia sedang mendengarku.

"Jadi?" katanya sesaat kemudian.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan 'kan?" kataku kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit lalu angkat bahu dengan wajah polos. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang begitu saja dari tempatnya duduk baru saja. Meninggalkan gorden yang bergoyang seperti baru saja ditiup angin padahal jendela kamar itu tertutup rapat. Entah kenapa aku tidak sekaget pertama kali saat melihatnya menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. Mungkin aku sudah gila atau mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti. Entahlah.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan ganjil yang memenuhi kamar itu yang semakin lama seolah menjebakku. Sebelum akhirnya aku memilih untuk menutup korden jendela itu dan mengacuhkan dua orang yang ada di bawah sana. Dan mengacuhkan perasaan aneh seperti tertusuk sesuatu di dalam dadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Shikamaru Nara]**

Aku menatap cermin besar di depanku sambil mengamati tubuh yang sekarang aku gunakan. Cermin itu memantulkan gambar seorang laki-laki yang tidak mengenakan selembar pakaian untuk menutupi dada bidangnya selain sebuah handuk yang terlilit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Itu adalah diriku yang sekarang. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar melihatnya. Tubuh yang sudah hampir membusuk ini. Ada sebuah goresan seperti luka bakar di bahuku yang belum kelihatan dengan jelas. Tapi itu adalah tanda-tanda kalau tubuh ini sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menampungku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Aku sudah tidak bisa mencari tubuh lagi sejak kemuliaanku dicabut. Jadi aku terjebak dalam tubuh yang semakin lama semakin rusak ini.

"Zedekiel.. Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku? Aku butuh bantuanmu," gumamku pelan seraya memejamkan mataku.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Kamar mandi tempatku berdiri saat ini hanya terdengar suara guyuran air kran yang sengaja aku buka sejak tadi. Lalu sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara kepakan sayap lembut di belakangku dan sesuatu seperti berhembus di sekitarku, membuatku bergidik untuk sesaat.

"Cassiel? Kau memanggilku?" seorang laki-laki sudah berdiri di sana sambil mengerutkan dahi menatapku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, untuk pertama kalinya," sahutku kemudian.

Zedekiel menatapku, dan dia menatap tubuhku dengan wajah berkerut.

"Tubuhmu.. Rusak?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Jiwanya yang asli sudah tidak di sini. Dan aku rasa wadah ini tidak cocok denganku," kataku kemudian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Zedekiel.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Dan hanya memandangi tubuhku sambil menggeleng lelah.

"Aku belum tahu," jawabku kemudian.

"Tapi kau baru saja memikirkannya.. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas dalam kepalamu beberapa saat yang lalu," kata Zedekiel.

Aku beralih menatapnya.

"Kalau memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Aku harus melakukannya," kataku kemudian.

Zedekiel menatapku untuk beberapa saat, kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan minta ijin padaNya. Kalau kau benar-benar siap melakukannya," katanya kemudian.

Aku tidak menjawab. Ada sebuah perang yang baru saja terjadi di batinku. Apa aku benar-benar sudah siap melakukannya? Apakah ini adalah keputusanku yang tepat? Tapi kalau aku melakukannya, mungkin memang seharusnya inilah yang terjadi. Takdir gadis bernama Temari dan seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Cassiel.."

Aku tersadar dari perang batin yang semakin bergejolak dalam dadaku.

"Kalau aku siap melakukannya, aku akan memanggilmu lagi. Dan saat itulah.. Kau harus segera melakukan tugasmu," kataku kemudian.

Zedekiel menatapku tajam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Shikamaru. Apa kau masih lama?" sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu kamar mandi itu disertai dengan panggilan seorang perempuan.

"Pergilah. Dan terima kasih kau tidak mengabaikanku," kataku kemudian.

"Malaikat tidak pernah mengabaikan siapapun. Tapi, lain kali.. Bisakah memanggilku di tempat yang lebih.. menarik daripada kamar mandi?" jawab Zedekiel. Aku mengedikkan bahuku sedikit.

"Maafkan aku. Waktunya mendesak," jawabku.

Zedekiel angkat bahu sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang begitu saja dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera keluar," sahutku pada Temari yang ada di luar pintu itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Menatap langit-langit di atas kepalaku dengan wajah lelah. Darimanakah datangnya segala perasaan ini kalau bukan dari-Mu? batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

"Jadi, kau meninggalkanku di dalam kamarmu semalaman. Apa kau sadar itu?"

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku pagi ini, Sakura menyambutku dengan berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Maaf, aku lupa," sahutku sekenanya seraya masuk ke dalam apartemenku, melewati gadis itu.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja kau lupa kalau kau asik bermesraan dengan seorang gadis seksi semalaman," kata Sakura dengan nada sinis. Aku berbalik menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Sakura membuang napas panjang.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar berterimakasih dan meminta maaf pada orang lain, Sasuke-san? Kau menarikku paksa ke sini dan ... dan menggigitku seenaknya, membuatku tidak sadarkan diri dan mengunciku semalaman di kamar ini. Apa kau tahu kalau aku kelaparan sejak semalaman? Apa kau peduli itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada kesal. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan insiden terkunci di dalam kamarku semalaman.

"Jadi karena itu kau marah? Tenang saja. Aku membelikanmu makanan. Dan aku sudah bilang pada orangtuamu kalau kau ada di apartemenku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Apa? Apa kau gila?! Mereka bisa salah paham tentang itu," kata Sakura seraya mendekat ke arahku.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya mereka malah senang kau menginap di apartemenku," sahutku seraya menyeringai samar.

Sakura terperangah kaget.

"Tapi aku tidak. Lain kali jangan menarikku seenaknya ke dalam apartemenmu seperti tadi malam. Penghuni apartemen lain akan salah paham pada kita," kata Sakura, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Apa yang membuat sebegitu kesal dengan itu semua?" aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Kau yang membuatku kesal! Aku tidak mau orang lain berpikiran macam-macam tentangku karena kau terus menerus mendekatiku," jawab Sakura.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat marah padaku. Aku yakin penyebabnya bukan karena aku menggigitmu dengan paksa dan menguncimu di sini, karena itu bukan pertama kalinya. Kalau penghuni apartemen yang lain mengira ada apa-apa, apa itu jadi masalah?" kataku dengan nada tenang.

"Tentu saja itu jadi masalah," tukas Sakura dengan keras. Sepertinya dia masih tidak terima.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar kita perjelas pada mereka seperti apa hubungan kita. Agar mereka tidak salah paham," kataku seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Tanpa meminta persetujuannya, aku menarik tubuhnya dan merapatkannya pada dinding di samping daun pintu. Sakura tampak terkejut dan tidak sempat melepaskan dirinya dariku saat aku mengunci tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Dengan tanganku yang satu, aku membuka pintu apartemenku sampai terbuka lebar.

Aku meraih tengkuk belakang Sakura dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibir gadis itu dengan rapat. Sakura membelalakkan mata saking kagetnya dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tubuhnya membeku di bawah kekuasaanku. Dengan gerakan lembut, aku mulai melumat bibirnya.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat beberapa penghuni apartemen yang selantai denganku – yang kebetulan sedang melewati apartemenku – melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan kaget. Aku bahkan mendengar beberapa dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu tentang ketidaksopanan. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Sakura yang awalnya hanya terdiam saking syoknya dengan apa yang aku lakukan, kini mulai tersadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Tapi aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku padanya dan entah mendapat dorongan mana, aku melumat bibirnya dengan lebih intens. Aku menyukainya.

"Mmpph!" Sakura berusaha mendorong dadaku untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia dan aku tidak memperdulikan semua usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dariku.

PLAK!

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau pipiku baru saja ditampar dengan keras oleh seseorang. Dan itu membuatku akhinya melepaskan bibirku dan bibir gadis itu.

Aku melihat Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Kedua mata emerald-nya mulai berlinangan air mata. Dan aku cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan itu.

Salah satu tangan Sakura terkepal dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau–?"

PLAK!

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tangannya kembali menampar wajahku dengan keras. Dan kali ini sukses membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis," kata Sakura dengan nada tajam. Dia mendorong dadaku dengan keras sampai aku terhuyung ke belakang. Salah satu matanya mengeluarkan airmata dan dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik.

"Hei! Tunggu!" aku menarik lengannya.

"Apa kau pernah memahami perasaan seorang gadis? Tidak kan? Jadi jangan pernah mempelakukanku seperti itu lagi. Itu hanya akan menyakitiku. Memang benar kata laki-laki berambut kuning itu, aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku lebih jauh," kata Sakura dengan pandangan terluka saat melihatku. Dia menampik tanganku dengan keras.

Aku terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkannya pergi dari apartemenku. Dia berjalan membelakangiku dengan menunduk.

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diriku sepeninggal gadis itu.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Setahuku, bangsa kami tidak mengenal yang namanya perasaan. Kami hanya bertindak dengan mengikuti instink.

Kami bukannya sama sekali tidak punya perasaan. Kami selalu mengabaikannya demi kelangsungan hidup kami.

Tapi kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan seolah menusuk-nusuk di dalam dadaku. Gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang tidak bisa membuatku mengabaikan perasaanku. Dan saat aku menyentuh bibirnya tadi, aku merasakan sesuatu lain dalam diriku yang bergerak dan mendesak-desak dengan liar. Aku bahkan hampir kehilangan akal sehatku kalau Sakura tidak menamparku tadi.

Apa ini sudah waktunya?

"Sial!" desisku, seraya mencengkeram dadaku sendiri yang rasanya sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan menggantungkan mantel musim dinginku yang penuh salju ke gantungan mantel, saat ibuku tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menodongkan semangkuk bubur panas kepadaku. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan menatap ibuku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Antarkan ini ke apartemen Sasuke-san," kata ibuku, sambil tersenyum aneh padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bubur kerang," jawab ibuku.

"Aku tahu ini bubur. Tapi untuk apa?" tanyaku masih dengan nada bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke-san pagi ini. Wajahnya pucat sekali dan dahinya penuh keringat dingin. Aku pikir dia sakit karena dia tidak menjawabku saat aku menyapanya, padahal biasanya dia akan membalas menyapaku dengan ramah," kata ibuku.

"Jadi kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang mengantarkannya ke apartemennya, okaasan?" tanyaku malas.

"Aku bisa saja mengantarkannya. Tapi kau kan pacarnya, jadi lebih baik kalau kau yang mengantarkan ini padanya," kata ibuku. Aku membelalakkan mata kaget menatapnya.

"Aku apanya?" tanyaku.

Okaasan mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku dan memaksaku menerima nampan berisi mangkuk panas ke tanganku. Mau tidak mau aku menerimanya.

"Jangan mengelak. Nyonya Hoshida yang jadi tetangga apartemen Sasuke-san yang melihatnya sendiri kalau kalian berciuman dengan mesra di apartemen Sasuke-san. Ah, aku senang kau mendapatkan kekasih sepertinya Sakura. Dia tampan sekali dan juga baik," kata Okaasan.

Wajahku memerah mendengar kata-kata ibuku barusan dan secara otomatis ingatan tentang kejadian pagi tadi di kamar Sasuke berkelebatan di kepalaku. Bagaimana bibir tipis itu menempel dengan rapat pada bibirku dan menciumku dengan intens.

Hentikan, Sakura! Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri saat aku merasakan jantungku berdebar tak karuan lagi.

"Jadi, cepat antarkan ini ke apartemennya dan suruh dia beristirahat. Kalau perlu, malam ini kau jaga dia di apartemennya. Aku sudah mengijinkanmu, Sakura," kata ibuku.

"Okaasan!"

"Sudahlah," Okaasan mendorong tubuhku untuk keluar rumah.

Aku terpaksa menurutinya. Dengan helaan napas panjang, akhirnya aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai tiga. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang merumpi di tangga lantai dua. Mereka menggodaku tentang Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau lebih baik kami berdua cepat menikah. Tentu saja aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar itu. Ada apa dengan para wanita di sini? Apa mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggosipkan orang lain?

Aku sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku setengah berharap dia tidak marah karena aku menamparnya dengan keras tadi. Aku menampar wajahnya dua kali dengan keras. Tapi aku juga tidak berharap dia akan menerimaku seperti biasanya setelah kejadian tadi. Tapi bukan aku yang salah kan?

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi masih tidak ada respon.

Aku hampir berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah karena mungkin Sasuke sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis saat ini, saat daun pintu itu mengayun terbuka. Memperlihatkan sedikit celah ruang apartemen itu.

"Sasuke?" panggilku.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Karena diliputi rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa beranjak dari tempatku. Aku masih berdiri di depan apartemennya saat pintu itu mengayun terbuka dan memperlihatkan keadaan kamar itu.

Kamar apartemen itu sangat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Aku memicingkan mata saat melihat keadaan kamar itu yang sedikit berantakan. Beberapa barang terlihat berceceran di lantai.

Tapi aku tidak melihat Sasuke sama sekali.

"Ada apa?"

Aku hampir berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul di ambang pintu. Wajahnya pucat sekali dan aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat dingin muncul di dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Padahal dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis warna putih berlengan pendek.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau benar-benar sakit?" tanyaku, dengan nada cemas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi secemas ini melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Padahal pagi tadi saat dia menciumku seenaknya, aku yakin aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar sakit," kataku seraya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura, pergilah," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Awalnya aku memang tidak suka saat dia menggigit dan mengambil darahku seenaknya. Tapi melihat keadaannya yang benar-benar sekarat seperti sekarang, aku jadi tega untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tidak munafik dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak peduli padanya padahal aku terus menerus memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada laki-laki di depanku ini.

"Makanlah ini," kataku seraya menyerahkan bubur di tanganku padanya.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya seolah mengatakan 'apa bubur itu akan menyelesaikan masalahnya?'

"Setidaknya, kau harus makan sesuatu. Atau ..." aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku bilang, pergilah," kata Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ada yang aneh di sini. Sasuke tidak pernah mengusirku dari apartemennya sebelum ini. Dan dia tampak kacau sekali.

"Setidaknya, terimalah ini dulu," kataku seraya menyodorkan nampan itu padanya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dengan enggan dia menerima nampan itu dari tanganku.

Saat tangannya menerima nampan itu dari tanganku, tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi sepertinya hal itu berpengaruh untuk Sasuke.

Karena tubuh laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menegang dan matanya terbelalak lebar menatapku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk segera pergi," suara Sasuke jadi terdengar seperti desisan di telingaku.

Aku terperangah kaget saat melihat kedua matanya yang tadi hitam kelam sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil yang mengecil. Sebelum aku sempat menjauhkan diri darinya, tangannya sudah menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Nampan berisi bubur panas itu terjatuh begitu saja di lantai apartemennya. Aku mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup dengan keras sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik tubuhku dengan keras.

Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi saat wajahku dikunci oleh dua tangan yang dingin, dan bibirku kembali dicium dengan paksa oleh Sasuke. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhku padanya dan menguncinya sehingga aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibirku dengan begitu liar. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya sekuat tenaga. Tapi kedua tangan kekar Sasuke benar-benar telah mengunci semua pergerakan tubuhku.

Aku terpekik tertahan saat tubuhku diangkat dan dibaringkan dengan paksa ke atas ranjangnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Sasuke!" seruku dengan suara gemetar saat Sasuke menindih tubuhku.

Kedua mata merah Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan liar. Seringaian tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Sakura. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk pergi kan?" katanya. Dia kembali mencium bibirku dengan kasar. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dariku, tapi usahaku hanya sia-sia karena Sasuke semakin mempersempit gerakanku.

"Ahh ..." tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan suara desahan saat bibir Sasuke mulai merambat turun ke leherku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas tanpa bisa melawan karena kedua tanganku dikunci oleh tangan Sasuke. Saat aku melihat keluar jendela dari posisiku saat ini, aku bisa melihat bulan sedang bersinar penuh di atas sana. Aku terbelalak kaget. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Cupid saat itu?

"Ahh! Tunggu! Sasuke!" aku kembali terpekik kaget saat aku merasakan leherku digigit oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke tampak terengah di atasku. Napasnya terdengar memburu di telingaku.

Tapi Sasuke seperti tidak mendengarkan suaraku sama sekali. Dia seolah sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu besar dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dia bendung dan membuatnya lupa diri.

Kedua matanya kembali menatapku dengan tatapan liar sebelum akhirnya mengunci bibirku lagi dengan bibirnya. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, tapi percuma. Aku terpekik kaget saat merasakan kedua tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuhku dengan kasar. Aku mendengarnya menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba meraih sweater yang aku pakai dan menariknya ke atas dengan paksa. Aku hanya bisa terpekik kaget.

"Jangan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Demi Tuhan! Sasuke, tunggu!" aku berteriak dengan ketakutan, tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia meraih kedua kakiku dan membukanya lebar-lebar, lalu menyibak rok yang aku kenakan.

PLAK!

Aku kembali menampar wajahnya.

Sasuke kelihatan kaget dan dia langsung berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Tapi detik berikutnya, dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan marah dan mengunci kedua tanganku dengan salah satu tangannya ke atas kepalaku. Kali ini tatapannya jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

Saat dia menarik celanaku ke bawah dan memperlihatkan tubuhku yang paling privasi, aku merasakan kedua mataku mulai basah. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan resleting celananya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku yang digenggamnya dengan kuat sekali itu.

'Ini tidak benar! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'

"Sasuke, kumohon! Dengarkan aku!" aku berseru dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikanku. Kami-sama! Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini, jeritku dalam hati.

Aku terus berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pegangan tangannya mulai mengendur, saat dia sedang berusaha melepaskan celananya dengan napas memburu. Aku segera melepaskan ikatan tanganku darinya.

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Ini bukan dirimu!" seruku keras seraya meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sadarlah. Aku mohon. Kau tidak ingin menyakitiku kan? Kumohon, Sasuke," kataku dengan suara parau. Mataku yang sudah penuh dengan airmata terus menatap kedua mata merah yang menatapku tajam itu. Sasuke tidak bergerak dan hanya balas menatapku. Napas kami beradu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi hitam kelam seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang tadi menegang hebat kini sudah mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan langsung terbelalak kaget saat menyadari keadaanku yang setengah telanjang.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari tubuhku dan menjauh dariku. Dia berdiri membelakangiku dan merapikan celananya.

Tidak ada yang saling berbicara di antara kami saat aku merapikan pakaianku. Sasuke masih berdiri membelakangiku dan kini dia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja di dekat ranjang itu.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dengan kaki bergetar. Aku hampir terhuyung jatuh kalau aku tidak segera berpijak pada lantai di bawahku. Aku masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku ... Aku pergi," kataku dengan suara gemetar.

Sasuke tidak menoleh maupun mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah terseok, seolah seperti baru saja pulang dari bepergian jauh.

"Maaf," suara pelan yang terdengar dari belakangku membuatku menoleh ke belakang saat aku memutar kenop pintu.

Sasuke tampak begitu menyesal saat melihatku.

"Ini adalah musim pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan separah ini. Maafkan aku," katanya kemudian.

Aku hanya tersenyum samar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu aku membuka pintu itu dan segera keluar dari apartemen itu.

Dadaku sedang bergemuruh tak karuan saat ini. Hampir saja keperawananku akan diambil paksa dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Nara Shikamaru]**

Aku memejamkan mataku seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. Merasakan udara musim dingin di pagi hari memenuhi rongga di paru-paruku. Segar sekali. Menjadi manusia adalah kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Aku heran kenapa banyak manusia yang tidak suka diciptakan dengan tubuh mereka yang dapat merasakan segala hal seperti ini. Beberapa dari mereka malah ada yang memohon untuk diciptakan sebagai malaikat seperti kami. Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau menjadi malaikat tidak semudah itu. Tugas yang kami emban sangat berat dan tidak boleh ada kekeliruan sama sekali. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Dulu sekali..

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba entah darimana datangnya, aku merasakan sebuah hawa yang tidak biasa melewatiku dan berlalu dengan cepat sekali. Aku berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitarku. Semua kelihatan normal. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan kendaraan yang melintas jalan raya. Lalu apa itu tadi? Seperti ada sebuah hawa panas yang lewat di atas kepalaku.

Dan terasa sekali lagi. Hawa panas yang lain. Aku memandang berkeliling dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Apa ada penjual ubi bakar di sekitar sini? Apa itu tadi?

Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku dan merasakan hawa lain berhembus di sekitarku lagi. Kali ini hembusannya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dan samar-samar aku seperti mendengar kepakan sayap lembut yang terbang di atasku. Bukan hanya satu. Mungkin lebih dari satu.

Aku mendongak ke atas. Tapi tidak ada satu burung pun yang terbang tepat di atas kepalaku. Lalu suara apa itu tadi?

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering dengan keras dari dalam saku celanaku dan membuatku sedikit terperanjat. Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berdering dengan keras itu. Aku menatap layar ponsel yang berkedip itu. Dari Temari. Aku mengerutkan dahi seraya menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo," kataku kemudian.

"Shika-kun, sepertinya.. Sepertinya sudah saatnya.. Perutku sakit sekali," terdengar suara perempuan yang sedang merintih kesakitan dari seberang.

"Temari? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi perutku rasanya sakit sekali," jawab Temari dengan napas terengah. Aku terpaku di tempat. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Ini bahkan belum ada bulan keenam dia mengandung.

Bagaimana mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya?

"Cassiel," seseorang tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahuku dengan erat dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat sekali, dan segera mematikan ponselku. Zedekiel sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah tegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi 'kan?" Zedekiel menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak tadi pagi. Ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan nada mendesak.

Zedekiel tidak segera menjawab dan dia hanya menatap di sekeliling kami dengan tatapan waspada.

Lalu aku merasakan hawa itu lagi. Hawa panas yang melewati kepalaku dengan cepat sekali.

"Anak itu sudah jelas adalah seorang Nephilim, Cassiel," katanya kemudian, menatapku lurus dengan matanya yang tajam itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau lihat waktunya? Kelahirannya tidak seperti manusia normal. Dan kau tahu apa yang sejak tadi berkeliaran di sekitar kita? Kau bisa merasakannya tapi tidak bisa melihatnya 'kan? Itu adalah tentara Iblis yang datang untuk mengambil anak itu," jawab Zedekiel kemudian.

Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Apa? Tapi.." aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Yang ada dalam kepalaku sekarang hanyalah wajah Temari yang sangat bahagia saat tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung.

"Gadis itu ada dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan? Seorang Nephilim bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya untuk umat manusia maupun untuk dunia malaikat. Tapi mereka bisa berguna sekali untuk kaum Iblis dan setan," kata Zedekiel, kembali menatap sekeliling kami dengan sikap waspada.

Aku ikut melihat sekelilingku. Tapi aku tidak melihat apa yang dilihat Zedekiel. Di sekelilingku hanyalah ada aktifitas normal yang dilakukan manusia sehari-hari seperti biasa.

"Kita harus segera ke tempat gadis itu. Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi," ujar Zedekiel. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dia meletakkan tangannya ke bahuku. Dan hanya sekali kedipan saja aku sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda dari tempatku berdiri sedetik yang lalu.

Di depan sana adalah rumah yang selama ini aku tinggali. Dan walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku merasakan aura aneh saat mendekati rumah itu.

"Zedekiel, kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku pada laki-laki yang hanya berdiri diam di depan pagar rumah itu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dari sini," jawab laki-laki itu tenang.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Tapi karena di pikiranku sekarang hanya terbesit wajah perempuan bernama Temari yang sedang menahan sakit itu, aku segera berlari memasuki rumah itu.

Begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu depan, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan kedua langkah kakiku. Aku terpaku di tempatku dengan kedua kaki yang tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ada apa ini? Aku mencoba menggerakan kedua kakiku dengan susah payah, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Temari?" seruku keras.

"Shikamaru," terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan di rumah itu. Suaranya kedengaran pelan sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Perutku sakit sekali rasanya. Kau ada di mana?" suara Temari terdengar menahan sakit.

"Aku ada di sini. Kau tenang saja," jawabku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku masih berusaha menggerakan kedua kakiku. Tapi tidak ada hasil. Dan aku merasakan semakin banyak hembusan napas yang berlalu di sekelilingku. Sial.

"Shikamaru, aku.. Aku takut di sini sendirian.. cepat kemari," seruan Temari di dalam sana semakin melemah.

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Kau tenang saja," kataku mencoba menenangkannya.

Tapi Temari tidak menyahut. Aku menunggu untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada suara Temari memanggil namaku lagi.

"Temari?" panggilku.

Tidak ada sahutan. Dan aku mulai bergidik sendiri. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana 'kan?

"Temari?" panggilku dengan suara keras dan tidak sabar.

Lalu terdengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan dari suatu ruangan dalam rumah itu yang membuatku meremang.

"Temari!" panggilku keras seraya menggerakkan kakiku dengan susah payah. Tapi aku masih tetap bediri di depanku.

"Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu. Seperti ada yang menarik perutku.. Ahhh~! Sakit sekali," teriakan Temari dari dalam sana terdengar sangat kesakitan.

Apa yang terjadi di sana? Terdengar suara teriakan Temari lagi dari dalam.

"_**Anak itu adalah milik kami, Cassiel." **_

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Lalu melihat ke kanan kiriku dengan waspada. Aku seperti mendengar seseorang berbisik tepat di telingaku. Tapi aku tidak melihat seseorang pun di sana. Hanya hawa panas yang kembali berkelebatan melewatiku.

"Jangan.. Aku mohon," kataku. Dalam kepalaku terbayang dengan jelas wajah gadis itu yang tersenyum dengan bahagia saat dia tahu kalau sedang mengandung. Bagaimana senangnya dia saat menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk anak pertamanya itu.

"_**Kau memohon pada kami, Cassiel? Apa kau yakin? Bayi itu bukan manusia. Dia tidak aman berada di dunia manusia. Jadi biarkan kami membawanya,"**_ kembali terdengar bisikan di sekelilingku.

"Tidak!" sahutku keras.

Lalu kembali terdengar suara teriakan panjang yang menahan kesakitan di dalam sana. Suara Temari sudah semakin terdengar melemah. Dan aku merasakan ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh hawa panas yang aku tidak tahu berasal dari mana.

"**Sekarang tentukan pilihanmu, Cassiel." **

Aku terperanjat kaget. Sebuah suara terdengar jelas sekali dalam kepalaku. Dan suara itu begitu menenangkan sampai perasaan takut dan cemasku hilang begitu saja. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak terdengar olehku. SuaraNya yang sudah lama sekali tidak memanggil namaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengabaikan segala perasaan takutku dan bahkan teriakan kesakitan dari dalam ruangan itu. Bayi itu bukan bayi yang diinginkan Temari. Dia adalah keturunanku, seorang malaikat yang sudah jatuh dari surga. Dan aku tidak pantas melakukan ini. Aku bukan Nara Shikamaru, laki-laki yang selama ini dicintai gadis itu.

Pertolongan yang aku berikan untuk laki-laki itu maupun gadis itu.. adalah salah. Jadi..

"Zedekiel!" panggilku.

Sebuah cahaya yang terang sekali dan menyilaukan tiba-tiba sudah berada di sekelilingku. Zedekiel sudah melepaskan wadahnya dan kembali pada wujud aslinya.

"Kalau ini keputusanmu," kata Zedekiel seperti bergaung di sekelilingku.

"Lakukan seperti yang sudah aku pinta," jawabku kemudian.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku seperti ditarik terbang ke atas dengan cahaya luar biasa terang yang bersinar di sekelilingku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

"Sasuke-_sama_.. Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingku bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

Aku menatapnya lurus. Gadis berparas luar biasa cantik dengan mata hitam yang menatapku dengan tatapan menghujam itu berdiri di sampingku. Kulit putih pucatnya semakin tampak pucat di bawah sinar bulan yang bersinar dengan terang malam ini.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku ragu-ragu dalam memutuskan sesuatu?" balasku bertanya kemudian.

"Tidak. Tapi, kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau akan –" gadis itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tahu," kataku kemudian.

"Apa karena kekuatanmu sebagai seorang 'Alpha' mulai melemah?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Aku kembali terdiam lama. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya itu? Benarkah hanya karena alasan itu aku akan melakukan ini?

"Benar. Itu salah satu alasannya. Semua klan sedang mengincarku di luar sana. Untuk membunuhku, tentu saja," jelasku kemudian, walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Dan kalau kau bersikeras dengan keputusanmu saat ini, kau tidak akan memiliki kekuatan itu lagi," tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu meskipun kau dari klan tertinggi, Mayu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun. Karena aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya," kataku kemudian.

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyetujuinya, Sasuke-sama."

Aku terdiam seketika. Telingaku tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat ke arah kami berdua. Dan bau ini.. Khas sekali. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Selama ini aku hidup dan tinggal dengannya, baunya sudah terekam dalam kepalaku.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke tempat aku dan gadis ini sedang berdiri saat ini.

"Sasuke-_sama_, ada apa?" gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Aku beralih menatapnya saat telingaku mendengar langkah kaki yang semula menjauh itu semakin mendekat ke tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku meraih kepala Mayu mendekat ke wajahku, dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya dengan erat. Aku rasa gadis itupun kaget dengan reaksiku yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Dan Mayu sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan saat aku mencium bibirnya dengan erat seperti ini.

Sampai langkah kaki yang terdengar tadi sudah benar-benar ada di tempat itu, aku baru melepaskan ciumanku dari gadis itu. Dan dengan wajah polos yang sangat dibuat-dibuat, aku seolah tersentak dan kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura di tempat itu.

"Oh.. Kau.." ujarku dengan kekagetan luar biasa yang sengaja aku buat.

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan kaget luar biasa dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menatapku dan gadis di sampingku ini secara bergantian. Aku bisa melihat di balik matanya, perasaan terluka yang susah payah disembunyikannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya diam dan sengaja tidak menggubrisku. Tetap terdiam dan berlalu dari hadapanku dengan wajah tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan sebuah tas besar yang ditenteng salah satu tangannya dan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya berjalan menjauh dari tempatku saat ini.

"Sasuke-_sama_.. Bukankah gadis itu yang.."

"Hn," sahutku singkat seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sejak peristiwa dua malam di apartemenku, aku tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan gadis itu. Aku hampir melakukan hal di luar batas pada gadis itu. Akal sehatku seolah tidak berfungsi dan aku hampir memperkosanya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa nafsuku bisa langsung menyurut begitu mataku menatap kedua mata hijau emerald-nya yang berlinang air mata itu. Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja aku lihat tadi. Apapun itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau menyimpannya ke dalam memoriku lebih lama lagi. Aku membuang jauh-jauh pemandangan yang baru saja aku lihat tadi. Walaupun itu rasanya sulit sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa perasaan seperti ada ditusuk di dadaku saat melihat laki-laki itu mencium gadis itu tadi. Padahal itu 'kan bukan urusanku? Jadi, aku sudah bebas darinya 'kan? Aku tidak perlu memberikan darahku dengan sukarela padanya 'kan? Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa memang inilah saatnya aku harus pergi darinya dan tidak berurusan lagi dengannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona," kata sopir taksi yang sedari tadi membawaku pergi dari rumah orangtuaku. Aku berniat pergi ke tempat bibiku yang ada di distrik Toshima untuk beberapa waktu. Setidaknya, membantunya mengurusi kucing-kucingnya. Bibiku adalah seorang dokter hewan. Dan dia punya peliharaan kucing banyak di rumahnya.

Aku lalu turun dari taksi setelah membayar biaya perjalananku.

Dan saat aku menjejakkan kakiku di atas tanah begitu keluar dari taksi, aku segera menyadari sesuatu.

Aku tidak berada di tempat seharusnya berada. Aku menatap berkelilingku dengan bingung.

"Oh.. Paman.. Sepertinya kita salah jalan," kataku kemudian pada sopir taksi yang masih belum pergi dari tempat itu. Taksi masih terparkir di sana. Dan kemudian mesin taksi tiba-tiba dimatikan, dan si pengendara keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Aku mengantarkanmu ke tempat yang benar, Nona," kata laki-laki yang ternyata sama sekali belum berusia paruh baya itu. Dia lalu menyeringai ke arahku dan hatiku mencelos saat aku melihat sesuatu di antara deretan giginya yang rapi itu. Itu sepasang taring. Aku berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, walaupun sekarang aku sudah diserang kepanikan luar biasa.

"Kau sudah membawanya, Sun?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Dan dadaku berdesir semakin kencang saat aku melihat bukan hanya satu orang yang ada di sana. Ada dua.. tiga.. lima.. Ya ampun.. Dan bahkan tubuh mereka lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dariku. Lalu aku mulai teringat mimpiku beberapa malam yang lalu. Apa akan jadi kenyataan malam ini juga?

"Tentu saja. Aku langsung menangkapnya begitu dia sudah mulai jauh dari jangkauan orang itu," kata laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sopir taksi tadi.

Aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kau bodoh sekali, Nona. Seharusnya kau tetap berada di dekatnya, selama dia ada di sana. Dan kau akan selamat. Tidak perlu berakhir seperti ini," kata laki-laki bertubuh paling besar.

Berakhir? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Kau sudah mendengarnya 'kan? Darahmu berharga lebih dari apapun untuk bangsa kami," jawab laki-laki itu.

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Lalu dengan tindakan nekat, dan segala keberanian yang aku punya, aku menggunakan salah satu kekuatanku yang tersisa. Aku mencoba melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan. Lari. Walaupun aku tidak tahu itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat menakutkan ini. Aku tidak mau mimpiku jadi kenyataan.

"Kau pikir semudah itu, Nona?"

Tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang dengan keras sekali sampai aku hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang menarik tanganku itu. Aku tahu siapapun orang itu, tanpa melihatnya pun, dia sama menakutkannya dengan yang lainnya.

Aku masih ingin hidup. Siapapun, tolong aku. Aku mohon.

Saat aku merasakan lenganku ditarik dengan kuat sekali sampai aku merasa sebentar lagi ada salah satu uratnya yang putus, aku merasa ada hembusan angin yang melewatiku dan membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Sebelum akhirnya ada sebuah cahaya sangat menyilaukan yang membutakan bersinar di sekelilingku. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk melindungiku mataku dari cahaya menyilaukan yang entah dari mana datangnya itu. Lalu aku mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan beberapa orang di dekatku, tapi aku masih belum berani membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan belum sempat aku membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tadi, ada sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahuku dengan erat dan aku merasakan tubuhku seolah ditarik oleh angin yang sangat kuat dan membuatku sesaat melayang di atas tanah. Tapi hanya sementara, karena sesaat kemudian aku kembali merasakan kakiku menjejak ke tanah.

"Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu," sebuah suara lembut terdengar di sampingku.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan langsung terlonjak saat melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku ada di mana?" tanyaku kaget bercampur bingung.

"Di tempat tujuanmu. Ini apartemen bibimu 'kan? Di depan itu?" laki-laki itu menunjuk pada sebuah apartemen di seberang jalan tempat kami berdiri.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu di suatu tempat. Laki-laki itu menggunakan mantel tipis yang warnanya sudah usang dan dia tidak menoleh ke arahku, tapi malah asik mengamati sesuatu yang ada di seberang jalan tempat kami berdiri saat ini.

"Maaf.. Tapi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku dan menatap mataku lurus.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya kemudian, seraya tersenyum samar.

"Benarkah? Apa.. kau yang membawaku ke sini tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

Laki-laki itu hanya angkat bahu tanpa menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa.. Bukankah tadi aku ada di.." aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, Nona. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang," kata laki-laki itu kemudian.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. Siapa laki-laki ini?

"Tunggu.. Tapi.. Apa kau orang yang sama yang menyelamatkanku di tengah jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak ingat pasti laki-laki yang waktu itu. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan aku harus menanyakan ini. Laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ingatanmu tidak buruk. Selamat malam," ujarnya kemudian, seraya berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali, dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Aku tersentak sendiri karena kaget. Ke mana perginya laki-laki itu?

Aku memandang berkeliling jalanan di sekitarku. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak kelihatan lagi.

Mataku terpaku pada sebuah pohon Natal besar yang ada di ujung jalan. Benar juga. Sebentar lagi Natal. Lalu sesuatu yang ada di ujung atas pohon itu menarik perhatianku. Hiasan pohon Natal berbentuk bayi yang mempunyai sayap di punggungnya. Orang-orang bilang, itu melambangkan malaikat.

Apa malaikat sedang berbondong-bondong turun ke bumi? Walaupun aku tidak merayakan Natal, tapi pertanyaan tentang malaikat tadi begitu mengusikku. Laki-laki yang tadi itu.. Siapa dia? Dua kali dia menyelamatkanku dengan caranya yang misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku berbalik pergi dan merapatkan mantelku saat melihat gadis itu sudah memasuki apartemen di seberang jalan itu dengan selamat. Mantel panjangku berkibar tertiup hembusan angin musim dingin yang sama sekali tidak terasa dingin bagiku.

Aku mengabaikan perasaan tercekat yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana dan sampai saat ini terus membuat dadaku sakit. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Saat aku melihat kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu dari klanku sendiri, aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah aku tidak sekuat dulu. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah menjadi makhluk yang lemah.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terluka.

Ada hal lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat para malaikat itu membuat Sakura terus menjauh dariku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan para malaikat itu.. Jadi aku harus mundur 'kan?

Kata-kata Cupid yang menemuiku dua malam yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku.

"Kalau kau bisa menyelamatkannya lebih dulu dibanding kami, para malaikat, kami memberimu kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak bermaksud mengadumu dengan kekuatan kami. Hanya memberimu ujian. Kau harus mundur dan mengikuti takdirmu saat gadis itu berdoa pada kami untuk menyelamatkannya."

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang.

Memang seharusnya seperti ini 'kan? Pada akhirnya, aku yang tetap kalah.

.

Aku menatap langit yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan di atas sana seraya menghela napas panjang. Udara musim dingin sudah semakin dingin dan salju pun turun semakin lebat. Aku kembali menghela napas dan mulutku mengeluarkan uap hangat. Jalanan yang aku lewati ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan perayaan Natal yang akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. Aku melewati pohon Natal besar yang terpajang di salah satu etalase toko aksesoris di jalan yang aku lewati.

Sudah berapa puluh Natal yang aku lewati selama aku hidup di dunia? Dan tidak ada satupun yang berkesan dalam hidupku. Aku mengamati hiasan Natal yang ada di ujung paling atas pohon itu. Ada aksesoris malaikat bersayap yang berdiri di sana. Aku tersenyum kecut. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah bisa berhubungan baik dengan malaikat, jadi aku juga tidak pernah mendapatkan Natal yang terbaik. Aku menarik napas panjang dan melihat hiasan itu dengan wajah lelah. Kalau Dia benar-benar ada, apakah Dia benar-benar akan mendengarkan seorang makhluk sepertiku? Aku tidak pernah ingin terlahir sebagai seorang Alpha seperti ini, yang pada akhirnya harus mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Aku membuang napas panjang lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Aku kembali berjalan melewati deretan toko-toko yang masih terang dan orang-orang yang keluar masuk toko dengan wajah bahagia. Manusia-manusia ini.. beruntung mereka terlahir sebagai seorang manusia yang bisa menikmati semuanya tanpa beban. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan manusia sejauh ini. Kecuali satu. Dan dia berada entah di mana sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kabar Sakura lagi sejak dua minggu belakangan ini, sejak aku melihatnya masuk ke apartemen bibinya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Karena kekuatanku semakin melemah saja akhir-akhir ini.

Aku berbelok ke sebuah tikungan di ujung jalan. Jalan di tikungan kecil itu basah dan licin dan ada beberapa tempat sampah yang terguling dan isinya terburai keluar. Pasti ulah anjing atau kucing liar.

Baru setengah jalan aku berjalan di tikungan yang sepi dan gelap itu, telingaku mendengar langkah kaki lain di belakangku. Dan beberapa langkah kaki lain di arah yang berbeda. Hidungku merasakan bau yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Bau ancaman. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat itu juga dan mengerling ke sekeliling dengan sikap waspada.

"Sasuke-_sama_.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan sikap hati-hati.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah sadis dan pucat menatapku dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau.. Kalian?" aku melihat sekelilingku. Dan sekarang mataku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang gelap itu. Tidak hanya ada satu atau tiga orang di sana. Tapi beberapa. Aku yakin mereka adalah salah satu kelompok kecil di daerah itu.

"Ini kami. Dan kau 'Alpha'. Mungkin jabatan itu akan segera berakhir," sahut seorang laki-laki yang lain. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tahu sekarang posisiku sangat sulit. Mereka mengepungku dan tidak akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan posisi itu. Kalau salah satu dari kalian menginginkan posisi itu, silakan saja ambil," kataku kemudian.

"Sayangnya.. Tidak semudah itu 'kan? Tidak boleh ada dua 'Alpha' dalam komunitas kita. Dan kau saat itu masih jadi yang tak terkalahkan," kata laki-laki di depanku.

"Aku rasa sekarang pun kau masih jadi yang tak terkalahkan. Oh.. tentu saja tidak. Setelah dia jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia biasa.. yang saaaangat biasa sekali. Dia tidak akan sekuat itu lagi," ujar salah satu laki-laki di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kekuatanmu mulai melemah. Iya 'kan? Racun dalam tubuhmu belum semuanya hilang dan gadis itu sudah menghilang darimu. Tubuhmu mulai kecanduan dengan darah gadis itu dan darah dari manusia lain sama sekali tidak membantumu untuk menghilangkan racun itu. Gadis itu tidak kembali padamu, dan racun itu semakin lama semakin membuat tubuhmu melemah. Kau seharusnya sudah bukan Yang Tertinggi lagi, Sasuke Uchiha," jelas laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku, dengan wajah menyeringai yang menyebalkan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Semua yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang benar. Tubuhku semakin melemah karena aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuhku. Dan tubuhku mulai terbiasa dengan darah dari gadis itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya kembali. Tidak kalau pada akhirnya aku akan membahayakan hidupnya.

"Kami sudah was-was saat mendengar desas desus tentang keturunanmu dengan gadis dari klan tertinggi yang kau bawa itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau bahkan tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan manusia itu begitu saja? Keputusanmu meminum darahnya memang benar. Tapi kau tidak memperhatikan dampaknya. Kau ikut teracuni oleh perasaan yang dirasakan gadis itu," jelas laki-laki itu lagi.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. Tidak penting apa yang aku rasakan. Sekarang, apa mau kalian? Kalian mau posisi Alpha itu? Silakan ambil. Oh, apa lagi yang kurang? Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya selagi aku masih hidup? Kalau begitu bunuh aku sekarang," kataku kemudian. Aku menatap tajam ke arah semua orang yang ada di sana, yang sedang memperhatikanku berdiri dengan tubuhku yang rapuh ini.

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Pada akhirnya aku memang akan terbunuh di tangan mereka dalam persaingan konyol antar klan ini. Aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini, mempertahan poisi Alpha dengan bertarung sesama klan. Aku tidak butuh posisi itu sekarang.

Salju mulai turun lagi dan aku merasakan butiran lembutnya mengenai wajahku yang dingin.

"Bunuh aku dan ambil posisi itu sesuka kalian," kataku. Aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan tetap di sini dan menghadapi kematianku dengan berani. Beberapa serpihan salju mulai mengenai wajahku dan sama sekali tidak meleleh, karena wajahku tidak menyimpan kehangatan seperti para manusia.

Aku sudah biasa bertahan dalam suasana dingin seperti ini sejak aku lahir. Bahkan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku pun dingin. Makanya klan kami membutuhkan darah manusia yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh kami. Dan satu-satunya kehangatan yang pernah aku rasakan adalah saat aku bersama dengan gadis yang entah sekarang berada di mana itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasakan itu. Tapi mungkin benar kata Cupid. Darah yang aku minum langsung dari gadis itu membawa dampak seperti ini. Perasaan yang ada dalam diri gadis itu pada akhirnya ikut bercampur dalam diriku. Dan aku merasakan itu.

Jadi.. Apakah ini takdir? Apakah aku juga termasuk dalam 'takdir' yang diciptakan Tuhan? Apakah pertemuanku dan perasaan yang sekarang ada dalam diriku ini juga takdir?

Jawab aku.. Siapapun..

Aku memejamkan mataku saat beberapa orang mulai mendekatiku.

Dan wajah Sakura yang menatapku dengan senyuman manis berkelebatan dalam kepalaku.

Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengatakan terimakasih karena dia satu-satunya yang tidak memandangku aneh bahkan saat tahu aku berbeda darinya. Terimakasih. Dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka karena aku. Cupid.. Bisakah kau mendengarku dan mengatakan ini pada gadis itu? Dan Tuhan, seandainya ada kehidupan yang lain setelah ini, ijinkan aku menjadi orang yang dicintai.

Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat ke atas sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Cassiel]**

Aku sekarang berada di suatu tempat yang di mana saja kau memandang, hanya ada putih bersih di sekelilingnya. Ini adalah tempat yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku kunjungi. Aku kembali ke tempat asalku semula. Apa ini artinya Dia sudah mengampuniku?

"Dia adalah Maha Pengampun, Cassiel. Selamat datang kembali, saudaraku," Zedekiel sudah berada di dekatku, dalam wujud aslinya. Seorang malaikat yang tegas dan kuat serta bijaksana dengan sayap putih bersih yang membentang di belakangnya. Sayapku pun sudah kembali. Ini artinya, aku bukanlah seorang malaikat yang jatuh lagi, seperti Lucifer yang sekarang masih terkurung di neraka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Zedekiel tidak segera menjawab.

"Semua kembali ke keadaan semula. Kau bisa mengikuti Uriel kalau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi," jawab Zedekiel.

Dengan tubuh malaikat dan kemuliaan yang sudah kembali pada diriku, aku bisa menghilang dan berada di tempat yang aku inginkan kapanpun. Aku bisa tahu Uriel berada di mana saat aku menghubunginya dan aku segera berada di tempatnya sekarang.

Uriel berada di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Dan aku masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian ini. Aku juga berada di sana saat itu. Itu adalah peristiwa di mana Nara Shikamaru mengalami koma dan Uriel harus menjemput jiwanya.

Aku menatap ke arah Zedekiel.

"Kau membalikkan waktunya?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan Dia mengabulkannya," jawab Zedekiel, setenang biasanya.

Aku kembali melihat pemandangan di depanku. Jiwa Shikamaru yang rapuh sudah berada bersama Uriel. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti Uriel membawanya.

Aku melihat ke arah orang-orang yang mengelilingi ranjang tempat jasad laki-laki itu masih berada. Dan aku melihat Temari di sana. Dia menangis dalam diam, tapi terlihat terluka sekali saat melihat laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi di depan matanya. Tangisannya tidak bersuara, tapi dia kelihatan sekali sedang menahan segala perih yang dirasakannya. Bahkan untuk melihat ke jasad yang sudah kosong itu pun dia tidak sanggup dan hanya menangis dalam diam.

Seorang gadis lain mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap bahunya.

"Bisakah kalian menyampaikan perasaanku padanya?"

Aku menoleh ke arah jiwa Shikamaru yang bersama Uriel.

"Akan kami lakukan. Kalau itu permintaanmu," jawab Zedekiel kemudian.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar rumah sakit itu menjeblak terbuka dan seseorang masuk dengan buru-buru. Seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat langsung masuk dan menyerbu ke ranjang tempat jasad itu terbaring.

"Shikamaru! Shika-_kun_, bangun! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hei!" serunya seraya mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Sai juga. Katakan padanya, aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkannya selama ini. Aku belum bisa membalas semua kebaikannya," kata jiwa yang rapuh itu.

"Kau juga orang yang baik, Nara Shikamaru. Banyak orang yang mencintaimu," kata Zedekiel.

"Hei! Shikamaru! Katakan sesuatu!" air mata mulai mengalir dari mata laki-laki itu. Dan Temari semakin tergugu dalam tangisannya.

Uriel lalu membawa jiwa Shikamaru pergi dari situ. Aku masih tinggal di sana. Memang begini seharusnya takdir mereka. Aku terlalu ikut campur urusan Tuhan. Dan itulah letak kesalahanku. Tuhan pasti akan mengganti semua ini dengan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku terbangun dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget dan dadaku berdetak dengan cepat sekali. Aku segera bangun dari tidurku dan menyingkap selimutku. Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan dan mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kenapa aku berada dalam kamarku? Bukankah semalam aku menginap di kamar bibiku di Toshima? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?

Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk sekali. Tentang Sasuke. Dia tidak apa-apa kan?

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. Aku mulai mencari ponselku, meraba-raba di tempat tidur dan akhirnya menemukannya di bawah bantalku. Aku mengamati layar ponsel dan mengerutkan dahi. 20 November? Apa aku salah mengatur tanggalnya? Bukankah besok sudah Natal?

Aku mengabaikannya dan segera mencari kontak telepon. Aku mencari-cari nama Sasuke di kontak teleponku, tapi tidak menemukan nama orang itu. Seingatku aku menyimpan nomor ponselnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak ada? Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke jendela. Aku membuka korden dan menghapus embun yang ada di kaca jendelaku. Mataku terbelalak menatap jalanan di depanku. Jalan bersih. Tidak ada salju. Apa semalam sudah dibersihkan petugas kebersihan. Tapi kan tidak mungkin sebersih ini.

Aku menyambar mantel musim dinginku dengan sembarangan dan aku kenakan untuk menutupi piayamaku dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

Orangtuaku sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan wajah masih mengantuk dan sedikit kelelahan. Aku tidak menyapa mereka dan segera berjalan melewati ruang tengah dengan terburu.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau ke mana?" tanya ibuku. Aku tidak menjawab dan segera berjalan keluar dari rumahku. Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba berkecamuk tidak menentu seperti ini. Mimpi burukku yang baru saja tadi bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpiku yang sebelumnya. Aku melihat tubuh laki-laki itu tergolek tak berdaya di suatu tempat. Dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan tidak bergerak. Hanya sendirian.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah terburu untuk mencapai apartemen 3.01. dan sesampainya di sana aku mengetuk pintunya dengan agak keras berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Apa laki-laki itu masih tertidur? Apa dia pingsan seperti waktu itu? Aku mengetuknya lagi. Lebih keras. Dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Ahh, yang benar saja. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Kau membuat para penghuni apartemen terbangun," tiba-tiba ibuku sudah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku.

"_Okaasan_.. Di mana dia?" tanyaku.

"Dia.. siapa?" ibuku menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Penghuni kamar ini. Sasuke Uchiha," kataku seraya menunjuk apartemen di belakangku.

Ibuku mengernyitkan dahi menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa bingung.

"Apa kau sedang mengigau? Apartemen ini masih kosong. Belum ada yang menyewa," jawab ibuku.

Aku kini yang terbelalak menatapnya.

"Mana mungkin. Kau yang menerimanya. Laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha," kataku.

"Tidak ada laki-laki bernama itu. Kau masih bermimpi atau bagaimana? Ayo, turun. Bantu ibu membuat sarapan," ibuku menarik lenganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Tapi.. _okaasan_.." aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan hanya mengikuti ibuku sambil masih melihat pintu apartemen 3.01 dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tunggu, kau duluan saja, _okaasan_!" aku melepaskan diri dari ibuku dan kembali berlari ke apartemen itu. Membukanya dan masuk ke dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Lalu aku melihat ruangan itu dengan pandangan kaget. Tidak ada sesuatu pun di situ. Seolah kamar itu tidak pernah ditinggali sebelumnya. Bahkan lantainya sudah ditutupi debu tipis dan ruangan itu terasa pengap sekali. Seperti sudah lama sekali tidak ditinggali.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup rapat dan segera membuka kusennya. Udara dingin dari luar lalu masuk ke ruang itu melalui celah jendela yang aku buka. Aku menatap pemandangan di luar ruangan itu.

Apa laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar pergi? Siapapun, tolong jawab aku. Cupid atau malaikat manapun.

Aku menunggu. Menunggu ada suara kepakan sayap yang akan terdengar lalu laki-laki bersetelan jas denim itu muncul di depanku dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan itu masih sepi dan kotor seperti tadi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mengingat mimpiku pagi ini.

Aku melihat laki-laki itu tergolek tak berdaya di suatu tempat yang dingin dan sepi. Dan ada sesuatu yang dia katakan dengan lirih.. 'Maafkan aku'. Hanya itu yang bisa aku tangkap.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan tak terasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Apa ini? Apa aku baru saja menangis? Aku segera mengusap air mataku dengan cepat-cepat.

Apakah selama ini aku hanya berkhayal? Malaikat dan vampir itu? Apa mereka benar-benar ada? Ataukah itu hanya khayalanku saja?

Tapi perasaanku ini benar-benar nyata. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai merasakannya. Setiap aku bersama laki-laki itu, selalu ada perasaan tidak ingin pergi jauh darinya. Walaupun aku tahu dia sangat berbeda dariku. Walau terkadang ada rasa takut saat melihatnya berubah menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menampik perasaanku. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin jauh darinya.

Jadi inikah akhir semua ini? Apakah seseorang telah mengembalikan waktu dan membuatku seharusnya tidak bertemu dengannya?

Lalu siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur melekat dalam hatiku ini?

Aku kembali mengusap sesuatu yang mulai menggenang di mataku. Di manapun dia saat ini, aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**... **

_**Musim dingin setahun kemudian..**_

Temari menatap makam di depannya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Tulisan di atas nisan itu masih jelas sekali dan kalau mengingat laki-laki dengan nama itu sudah berbaring di bawah sana sendirian, rasanya perasaannya perih sekali. Walaupun selama hidup mereka berdua hanya berhubungan sebatas senior dan junior, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Temari selalu menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada laki-laki itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di sekolah menengah. Ada sesuatu dalam diri laki-laki itu yang membuatnya menarik perhatian gadis itu sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali. Dengan segala kesederhanaan sifatnya yang apa adanya itu, laki-laki itu telah menarik perhatian Temari lebih dari yang dia inginkan. Temari sering melihatnya berlarian sendiri mengejar bola di lapangan sekolah saat semua orang seharusnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Temari juga yang memergoki saat laki-laki itu membolos dari sekolah dan malah asik membaca komik di salah satu toko buku dekat stasiun kereta. Atau saat dia melihat laki-laki itu dengan enaknya tidur di atap sekolah padahal saat itu sedang berlangsung jam belajar aktif. Tapi saat itu Temari belum mengenalnya.

Kejadian konyol sekaligus tak terlupakan yang membuat mereka berdua akhirnya bicara adalah saat Temari lewat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang tidak pernah dia sangka adalah rumah laki-laki itu sepulang sekolah. Saat itu Temari sedang membawa daging segar titipan ibunya. Dan entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing besar warna hitam yang mengejarnya. Temari bukan tipe gadis yang takut dengan anjing-anjing seperti itu. Tapi anjing itu benar-benar tidak bisa dijinakakan dan malah ikut lari mengejarnya saat dia berusaha mengusirnya. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil menjinakkan anjing kelaparan itu. Temari kaget setengah mati saat tahu kalau pemilik anjing itu adalah kakak kelasnya bernama Nara Shikamaru itu.

Temari tersenyum kecut mengingat itu. Dan air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang di matanya ikut jatuh ke pipinya.

"Aku kelihatan konyol sekali waktu itu. Iya 'kan, Shika-kun?" gumamnya pada makam di depannya.

Temari menelan ludahnya susah payah. Perasaannya pada laki-laki itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan saat ada satu per satu laki-laki yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya, yang masih melekat dengan kuat adalah perasaannya pada seniornya itu. Dia tahu, menyatakan perasaannya pada laki-laki itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Nara Shikamaru adalah putra salah satu inspektur kepolisian di Tokyo yang tersohor, dan Temari hanyalah seorang tentor bahasa asing di lembaga bahasa dekat rumahnya.

Walaupun saat pertemuan tak terduga itu, seniornya itu masih mengingatnya. Shikamaru masih mengingatnya sebagai Temari yang takut anjing, gadis berambut pirang aneh yang sering melihatnya latihan sepakbola sendirian di lapangan yang sudah sepi. Temari ingat sekali saat laki-laki itu tidak sengaja mencicipi makanan bekal buatannya sendiri, dan dia bilang enak sekali. Padahal Temari sama sekali tidak berniat memberikannya padanya.

Sekali lagi Temari mengusap airmatanya yang hampir jatuh lagi.

"Seandainya aku mengatakan ini dari dulu. Ini adalah perasaanku paling dalam yang belum tersampaikan padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Shika-_kun. _Semoga kau tenang di sana," gumamnya.

Dia ingat bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu saat menghadapi masa-masa koma di rumah sakit. Wajah yang tidak pernah berubah. Laki-laki yang tidak akan mengatakan pada orang lain kalau dia sedang mengalami kesakitan luar biasa dan selalu menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya. Bahkan Temari tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu pergi darinya karena wajahnya akan terlihat sama saja. Seperti itu sejak dulu..

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Dia menjagamu dengan baik di atas sana 'kan?" kata Temari, mengusap nisan di depannya dengan lembut.

Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempat itu sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Temari?" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Temari mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat-cepat sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Seorang laki-laki sudah menunggunya di sana, sambil merapatkan mantel panjangnya.

"Sai-_kun_? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," kata Temari. Dia merapikan bunga yang ada di atas makam itu, sebelum akhirnya berjalan berbalik meninggalkan makam itu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Di sini dingin sekali. Bagaimana? Kau sudah ada ide untuk desain undangan pernikahannya?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai tadi.

"Iya. Sudah aku siapkan. Kita bisa ke sana sekarang," jawab Temari. Sai membenarkan kerah mantel Temari saat mereka berjalan dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Masih di dekat makam itu, tak kasat oleh mata orang biasa, tapi dia masih di sana. Cassiel menatap makam bertuliskan nama Nara Shikamaru itu dalam diam.

"Masih meratapi kesalahan di masa lalu, Cassiel?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki bersetelan jas denim berjalan mendekati makam itu dengan wajah acuh. Tangannya menyentuh makam itu tanpa merasakan dingin yang mulai menggigit di batu nisan itu.

"Cupid?"

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Panggil aku Naruto, biar lebih akrab. Aku satu-satunya nephilim di dunia ini yang masih tersisa. Seharusnya kau tahu itu," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," sahut Cassiel.

"Yah. Membantu Cupid menangani manusia-manusia itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding mengurusi dunia bisnis. Iya 'kan? Eh? Cassiel?" laki-laki berkulit tan itu menatap Cassiel dengan senyum lebar.

"Setidaknya, kau satu-satunya Nephilim yang dipercaya oleh para malaikat untuk membantu menjalankan tugasNya," kata Cassiel.

"Karena Dia menyukaiku, tentu saja. Aku hanya.. lebih suka bertugas untuk surga dan bertemu dengan para malaikat dibanding harus bekerja sama dengan iblis dan sebangsanya. Apa karena wajahku semurni malaikat. Eh, Cassiel? Cassiel? Hei! Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?" laki-laki itu berteriak sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Lalu laki-laki itu buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Hujan lebat mengguyur distrik Chiyoda beberapa hari ini. Mungkin salju sebentar lagi akan turun. Sudah memasuki bulan November. Dan itu artinya, musim dingin sudah datang. Aku memegangi payungku seraya berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan sambil tanganku memegangi kue hangat yang baru saja aku beli di toko kue ujung jalan di sana. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati di atas sepatu bot-ku karena jalanan yang aku pijak ini kadang licin sekali. Aku melewati segerombolan gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang berdiri di depan toko elektronik. Salah satu televisi yang dipajang sedang menampilkan penampilan seorang idola baru dari negara tetangga yang sedang digilai akhir-akhir ini. Aku mendengar beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris saat idola itu mulai tampil dengan penampilan memukau versi mereka.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Remaja jaman sekarang. Beberapa orang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku saat aku tiba di dekat halte bus.

"Oh? Uchiha-_san_?"

DEG!

Aku berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang samar-samar baru saja melewatiku tadi.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mencari-cari asal suara, berharap aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal di sana. Tapi saat mataku sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang yang aku kenal, aku mulai menyerah. Dua orang berjalan melewatiku saat aku berjalan melewati halte bus. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam sebahu yang mengenakan masker wajah dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang yang berjalan berdampingan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Apa yang aku pikirkan baru saja? Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri dengan keras. Aku pasti kelelahan bekerja sampai mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Aku harus segera berjalan sampai rumah dan beristirahat. Apartemen hanya berjarak dua blok lagi kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di apartemenku dan mengerutkan dahi saat ada seseorang sedang berdiri di beranda apartemennya. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan mantel panjang sedang menggigil kedinginan di sana. Aku mendekatinya.

"Oh, selamat siang," laki-laki itu membungkukkan badan ke arahku dengan sopan. Aku membalas salamnya. Aku menatap laki-laki itu lekat. Wajahnya datar dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Rambut merahnya mengingatkanku pada kakak laki-lakiku yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah itu.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku berteduh di sini sampai hujan reda? Maafkan aku, aku salah alamat. Aku pikir di sini alamat apartemen kakak perempuanku. Tapi ternyata bukan. Aku tidak membawa payung. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berteduh di sini sampai kakakku datang menjemputku," jelas laki-laki itu dengan sopan. Aksen bicaranya berbeda denganku. Dia menggunakan logat Kansai yang kental.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa," kataku kemudian. Masih belum bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajah laki-laki itu.

Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kecil di sekitar kami. Aku hapal sekali suara itu. Aku melihat ke bawah. Dan di dekat kaki laki-laki itu ada kotak kecil berwarna kuning cerah yang sering aku gunakan untuk membawa kucingku saat pergi.

"Ah.. Ini Shukaku. Aku baru saja memeriksakannya ke dokter. Kata dokter dia terkena flu," ujar laki-laki itu. Aku menatapnya bingung. Shukaku? Ekor satu? Nama yang aneh. Memangnya kucing punya berapa ekor? Bukankah memang semua kucing punya satu ekor?

Aku membungkukkan badan dan melihat ke dalam kotak itu. Seekor kucing jenis Russian Blue sedang menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Dan dia mengeong berkali-kali.

"Ahh, kasihan sekali. Apakah dia kedinginan? Aku pikir dia lapar," kataku kemudian.

"Oh, aku rasa begitu. Aku lupa memberinya makan pagi ini," sahut laki-laki itu.

Aku lalu berdiri seraya membenahi jaketku dan menatap laki-laki itu.

"Lebih baik dia diberi makan dulu. Bagaimana kalau Anda masuk dulu? Di sini dingin sekali 'kan? Aku rasa Shukaku akan tambah sakit kalau dibiarkan di luar sini? Iya 'kan, Shukaku? Aku rasa Angelo akan senang mendapat teman," kataku seraya melewati laki-laki itu menuju pintu depan rumahku.

"_Ange__l__o_?" laki-laki itu bertanya bingung.

"Iya. Kucing belang tiga yang aku temukan di jalan. Masuklah," ujarku, saat pintu rumahku sudah terbuka. Dan seekor kucing berwarna tiga tiba-tiba berlari menyambutku seraya mengeong keras.

"Kau sudah lapar rupanya. Angelo ini jantan. Jarang 'kan melihat kucing jantan belang tiga?" ujarku seraya melepas mantelku yang sudah basah karena hujan dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel.

Laki-laki itu sudah membungkuk dan mengelus-elus kucingku dengan wajah senang sekali.

"Menurut kepercayaan orang Jepang, kucing berwarna tiga berjenis kelamin jantan adalah jelmaan dari Dewa Kucing," katanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Oh.. Siapa nama Anda?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," jawab laki-laki itu, mulai menenangkan kucingnya yang mulai mendesis-desis di kotaknya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Akan aku beri susu untuk Shukaku. Bisa tolong Anda keluarkan sebentar?" kataku seraya mengambil kucingku yang mulai ikut mendesis-desis.

"Kenapa kau memberinya nama Angelo?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Mm, mungkin karena dia diselamatkan oleh seorang malaikat," sahutku seraya tersenyum misterius.

Laki-laki itu menatapku seraya membalas tersenyum dan menggeleng geli. Mungkin memang terdengar menggelikan. Tapi aku memang benar-benar bertemu dengan malaikat saat itu. Malaikat yang sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali. Entah itu khayalanku saja atau bagaimana.

Aku angkat bahu acuh seraya memberikan wadah susu pada kucing milik laki-laki itu yang langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan masker penutup wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang seraya melihat ke arah bangunan apartemen sederhana di seberang tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya sama sekali tidak lepas dari bangunan itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di sampingnya menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Memang. Itu yang aku harapkan," jawab laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Gadis itu akan bahagia dengan laki-laki itu. Dan kau bisa memulai kehidupanmu yang baru sebagai seorang manusia," kata gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu tidak segera menyahut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa para malaikat menyelamatkanku?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apartemen di seberang sana.

"Karena kau meminta pertolongan pada kami," jawab gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mengikutiku terus menerus dengan wadahmu itu? Menyebalkan," ujar laki-laki itu dengan protes.

"Gadis ini juga butuh bantuan, makanya aku menolongnya. Lalu aku diperintahkan juga untuk mengikutimu. Kalau kau lulus ujian, artinya kau bisa benar-benar jadi manusia seperti yang kau harapkan," jawab gadis itu.

"Dan kenapa harus gadis?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Gadis di sampingnya hanya angkat bahu acuh.

"Kau bilang ingin dicintai 'kan? Gadis ini akan mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau dia sadar dari komanya nanti," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Tapi kalau kau membawanya jalan-jalan terus seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sembuh?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan ingin tahu.

"Malaikat bertugas dengan caranya yang misterius. Aku menyembuhkannya dari dalam. Dan saat dia bangun nanti, kau yang akan ada di sisinya saat semua orang mulai meninggalkannya," jawab gadis di sampingnya.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Sasuke ... Lupakan saja. Haruno Sakura adalah masa lalumu. Dan gadis ini, Yamanaka Ino, sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama denganmu. Jadi kau harus menjaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh," kata gadis di sampingnya dengan enteng.

Aku menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengenakan masker penutup wajahku dan membuka payungku lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Taraaaaaaaaaa... Selesai sudahhhhh. Hahahahaha! Pasti pada ngamuk-ngamuk nih habis ini. **

**Makasih yang udh ngikutin fic ini, ya? Dan maaf kl ceritanya gaje begindang. **

**Makasih udh nyempetin baca fic ini.**

**Dan maaf kl banyak typo.**

**Btw.. Besok tgl 24 Maret aku ultah, lhooo *trus?* *gak ada yang nanya***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW SEQUEL :**

"Apa kau percaya berita yang beredar itu, Zedekiel?" Cassiel berdiri di samping Zedekiel yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tenang.

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi saudara-saudara kita sudah membicarakan tentang itu," jawab Zedekiel.

"Semua sudah mendengarnya. Berita tentang keturunan Lucifer yang turun ke Bumi itu," kata Cassiel.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Malaikat yang menyelamatkanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin diselamatkan," sahut Ino.

"Kalau begitu, itu urusanmu dengan para malaikat."

.

.

.

.

.

Temari menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan nanar sekaligus kaget luar biasa. Sosok itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu berdiri di seberang jalan tempat Temari berdiri saat ini, di antara hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang lewat di distrik Shibuya ini. Temari hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan langkah kakinya saking kagetnya.

Sosok itu ... seharusnya sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Temari melihatnya menghembuskan napasnya untuk terakhir kali di depan matanya.

Shikamaru?! Tidak mungkin kan?!

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang, Sakura-san?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku takut kalau apa yang aku rasakan ini hanyalah khayalanku saja," kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan posisi laki-laki itu di hatimu?"

"Eh?"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lukisan ini, mengingatkan aku pada seseorang di masa laluku yang kini entah berada di mana," kata Ino seraya melihat lukisan yang terpajang di museum itu dengan tatapan penuh rindu. Sasuke tidak menyahutnya dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Dia tidak terlalu memahami lukisan. Lagipula yang mengajaknya ke sini Ino, jadi dia hanya menemaninya saja.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau pameran tembikarnya dua hari lagi. Sekarang aku sudah di sini dan berada di pameran lukisan, Gaara-kun!" suara seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang mengusik gendang telinganya.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah suara yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Dan pada saat itulah, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata hijau emerald yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau ponsel yang dipegangnya sudah jatuh ke lantai museum karena dia terlalu kaget melihat ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu dengan suara bergetar.

.

11


End file.
